Saint Seiya Lost Stars Arc 1:Le Sculpteur
by Master Jahoo
Summary: La bataille contre Hadès est terminée et la garde d'Athéna est laissée exangue. Les rangs doivent se reformer et les nouveaux Saints arrivent, mais sont d'ores et déjà pourchassés pour leur armure... Que recherche vraiment "Le Sculpteur"?
1. Premières rencontres

Chapitre 1 : Premières rencontres

La température était douce en ce jour de printemps. Une petite brise légère volait, mais ne parvenait pas à effacer la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui commençaient à reprendre de la vigueur. Ce quartier résidentiel de Tokyo était désert en cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, seul un couple de chats s'y promenait jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon arrive dans la rue.

Il n'avait pas plus de quinze ou seize ans. Ses cheveux un peu hirsutes, couleur de feu, contrastaient avec un visage plutôt doux et calme, mais néanmoins très marqué pour un adolescent de cet âge. Il donnait le sentiment d'avoir grandi trop vite, poussé par les turpitudes de la vie. Il portait des chaussures un peu usées, un jean troué et un tee-shirt couleur sable. Des bandelettes blanches lui entouraient les mains, un peu comme celles d'un boxer. Ce qui attirait pourtant l'attention n'était pas tant ses vêtements que la boite qu'il portait dans son dos. Il s'agissait d'une boite d'apparence si lourde qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait seulement supporter de la tenir ainsi, accrochée sur les épaules par deux lanières de cuir usé. Elle semblait faite d'un métal gris et usé et arborait de nombreuses gravures, toutes en arabesques et dont une semblait représenter une sorte de félin.

Antonio chercha dans sa poche un bout de papier qu'il sortit et lut, cherchant son chemin. Il remarqua enfin la grande grille qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui et ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un juron.

« - Quelle ville ! Tourner pendant si longtemps pour trouver son chemin, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. A tous les coups, je vais être le seul à avoir respecté mon engagement, comme d'habitude. »

Soupirant de frustration, il se mit à marcher en direction de la grille lorsqu'il vit un bus s'arrêter devant, ses portes s'ouvrant pour laisser descendre les gens. Une seule personne en descendit néanmoins. Un jeune garçon, comme lui, peut-être d'un an plus âgé, pas plus. Son visage était encadré par des cheveux mi-longs d'un bleu improbable. Des gants noirs aux doigts découpés lui protégeaient les mains et son air dur semblait aller de paire avec son apparence de baroudeur. Antonio se raidit lorsqu'il aperçut que le jeune garçon portait une boite semblable à la sienne et celui-ci le remarqua également. Jetant d'abord un œil à la grille, il ferma les yeux un court instant, puis se dirigea vers Antonio.

« - Je suppose que tu es là pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Tu reviens pour le vieux chauve ?

Antonio haussa les sourcils de surprise en entendant ce vieux surnom.

- Tu fais partie de la même fournée que moi ? Je ne me rappelle plus bien de mes anciens camarades, mais visiblement, tout comme moi, tu as réussi à devenir Saint.

- Tout à fait, lui répondit-il en lui tendant une main qu'Antonio serra. Je suis Requiem, Saint de l'Hydre Mâle. Et toi tu es…

- Ah ! Requiem ! Je me rappelle de toi, toujours à te bagarrer, lui dit-il en rigolant en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Je suis Antonio, Saint du Lynx à présent.

- Antonio ? J'avoue ne pas trop me rappeler de toi, rétorqua-t-il avec un ton qui sembla quelque peu condescendant. »

Le ton de la discussion était sur le point de s'échauffer quand un taxi arriva, laissant sortir une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et au visage recouvert par un masque. La nouvelle arrivée paya le taxi, puis resta à regarder les deux autres, une boite métallique à ses pieds. Elle les dévisagea un instant.

« - Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas les deux nigauds que voilà ? Comme ça faisait longtemps !

- Dis donc, toi, pour qui tu te prends ? Lança Requiem qui s'apprêtait à la saisir par le col, mais dont la main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, en dépit visiblement de ce que souhaitait le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Toujours aussi sociable, le nigaud, relâchant d'un coup son emprise télékinésique pour se diriger vers Antonio. Et toi, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi non plus ?

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ces sobriquets. Que de souvenirs, Lissa !

- Ah oui, Lissa… J'aurais du me rappeler de toi, la petite snobinarde prétentieuse, mais il est vrai qu'avec ce masque qui cache ton visage de mégère, j'avais quelques doutes. »

Encore une fois, le ton était monté d'un cran et, cette fois, Requiem et Lissa semblaient bien décidés à en venir aux mains. Antonio, au milieu, ne savait pas vraiment qui il préférait voir assommer l'autre. Pourtant, lorsque les deux invoquèrent le pouvoir de leur cosmos, il comprit qu'il valait mieux que ça en reste là. Des Saints se battant entre eux pour des motifs aussi légers n'était pas une bonne chose, et risquait de très mal se finir, surtout en pleine rue où des passants pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Il allait s'interposer quand une voix les interrompit. Elle venait de l'interphone de la grille.

« - Ah, en voilà de nouveaux. Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Entrez vite, un domestique vous attendra à la porte d'entrée pour vous guider. Ne traînez pas, d'autres vous attendent ! »

Lissa poussa un petit soupir dédain et tourna les talons pour passer la grille qui s'ouvrait devant elle s'avançant dans l'allée. Antonio regarda alternativement les deux, puis s'engagea aussi dans l'allée.

« - T'as entendu le vieux chauve ? Ne traîne pas, Requiem. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans l'allée à son tour.

Tout semblait luxueux dans ce domaine, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir pour vedette richissime qu'à un orphelinat. Entre les magnifiques jardins, pleins de fleurs de mille couleurs, et les colonnes de marbre blanc, complétant élégamment l'architecture du bâtiment, il semblait difficile de croire que de jeunes enfants abandonnés y étaient recueillis. D'ailleurs, ce n'était guère plus vrai aujourd'hui. Le nombre de résidants diminuait régulièrement depuis des années.

Les trois jeunes Saints furent accueillis par un domestique qui leur ouvrit la porte et les conduisit à une grande salle de conférence, visiblement réservée à des présentations destinées à la presse. De nombreuses chaises y étaient disposées, même si très peu d'entre elles étaient occupées. En effet, outre un homme chauve d'une quarantaine d'année qui se trouvait sur l'estrade, seuls quatre autres jeunes hommes s'y trouvaient.

Le temps ne fut néanmoins pas à la discussion, car l'homme fit s'asseoir promptement Antonio, Requiem et Lissa.

« - Eh bien, c'est à croire que vous vous êtes tous passés le mot. Depuis hier, les arrivées se sont enchaînées. Je commencerai tout de même par vous remercier d'être revenus, fidèles à vos engagements pris il y a un peu plus de six ans maintenant. Merci à tous d'être revenus ici. Au cas où certains d'entre vous m'auraient oublié, ce dont je doute fort, je suis Tatsumi, l'intendant de l'orphelinat en l'absence de mademoiselle Kido.

Une ombre sembla passer sur son visage à ce moment-là. Un voile de tristesse, mais également un voile de fatigue. Antonio fronça les sourcils. Il s'était assis à plusieurs rangs de l'estrade, ne tenant guère à être trop proche, ni de Requiem, ni de Lissa, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur le visage de Tatsumi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer d'avantage, l'homme chauve reprenant à ce moment la parole.

- Comme vous le savez ou peut-être pas, selon le degré de collusion de vos maîtres respectifs avec le Sanctuaire, ma maîtresse, mademoiselle Kido, était…, il se reprit brusquement, presque lui-même surpris de ses paroles, est la réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna que vous avez juré de protéger en devenant Saints. Comme vous le savez peut-être également, beaucoup de Saints ont périt au cour des deux dernières années, entre autre du fait d'une guerre violente menée contre Hadés, Dieu de la Mort.

Un silence parcouru l'assistance. En effet, certains d'entre eux en avaient entendu parler. Le Dieu Hadés avait tenté de plonger la Terre dans l'obscurité en provoquant une éclipse solaire permanente, et les batailles menées n'avaient à priori laissé aucun survivant, pas même la déesse Athéna elle-même, qui avait disparu depuis avec sa garde rapprochée. Tatsumi, sentant un certain malaise, reprit son discours.

- Bien que Mademoiselle Kido ne soit pas présente aujourd'hui, elle avait tout de même laissé pour instructions que nous tentions de façon continue de trouver et de ramener toutes les armures de son Ordre, afin de reformer ses rangs au plus vite. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes partis en camp d'entraînement et voilà pourquoi vous allez bientôt repartir pour la Grèce où se trouvera désormais votre demeure et…

- C'est peut-être toi, le chauve, qui va nous dire où doit se trouver notre demeure ?! Le coupa violemment un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et au regard agressif.

- La demeure n'est pas la question, l'interrompit un autre garçon, grand, aux cheveux courts et violets qui le fusilla du regard. La question que je me posais, c'est surtout, quel est l'état de la garde d'Athéna justement ? Si je suis votre raisonnement, Tatsumi, il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus grand monde pour protéger le Sanctuaire.

- Et il te semble bien. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous informer de l'état du Sanctuaire, mais il est urgent que les protecteurs de la Déesse se rassemblent de nouveau. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des exigences premières de mademoiselle Kido, que ses chevaliers se rassemblent tous au plus tôt.

- Ce qui m'étonne tout de même, lança un peu timidement un jeune blond, c'est que nous ne soyons pas plus nombreux aujourd'hui. De mémoire, nous étions bien une quinzaine à partir pour les camps, non ? Que sont devenus les autres ? Ont-ils déjà rallié le sanctuaire ?

- Malheureusement non. Il se trouve que quatre de vos camarades sont morts au cours de leur entraînement, et trois autres sont portés disparus. Nous sommes sans nouvelles d'eux et ne savons même pas s'ils sont encore en vie. Un seul autre de vos camarades est encore attendu, mais ne s'est toujours pas présenté. Il vous rejoindra là-bas plus tard s'il se présente ici, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Nous sommes à sa recherche à l'heure actuelle.

- Quatre morts, trois disparus et un déserteur ? Pff, quelle honte.

Tous se retournèrent vers ce garçon aux longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval, avec un sentiment visible d'antipathie, excepté le rouquin que la remarque amusa jusqu'à l'éclat de rire.

Tatsumi se tordit les mains de gêne et de ressentiment refoulés.

- Je vous en prie ! Un peu de respect pour vos camarades ! En outre, vous allez être amenés à travailler ensemble. Vous devriez essayer de vous entendre. Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, vous partirez d'ici trois jours pour le Sanctuaire, en espérant que durant ce laps de temps votre dernier camarade nous aura rejoint. Toutes les infrastructures de l'orphelinat sont à votre disposition dans l'entre-temps, ainsi que les dortoirs, afin que vous puissiez dormir et vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai dans mon bureau. »

Il commença à s'avancer dans les rangées, marchant en direction de la sortie de la salle quand, soudain, Antonio l'attrapa par le bras. Il dévisagea Tatsumi pendant de longues secondes, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« - Et si vous nous disiez plutôt ce qui vous est arrivé ? De loin, je ne voyais pas très bien, mais on vous a visiblement roué de coups récemment. C'est l'un de vos pensionnaires qui se prend pour Requiem et joue les fortes têtes ?

Tous se mirent à fixer Tatsumi, remarquant effectivement des ecchymoses sur son visage, mal camouflées par un maquillage maladroit. Le vieux chauve les regarda tous tour à tour, presque pris de panique, et finit par se dégager le bras violemment.

- Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas, ce sont les affaires de l'orphelinat. Occupez-vous de vos affaires et ne vous mêlez pas de miennes, ça vaut mieux pour vous ! »

Ce sur quoi, il sortit précipitamment en claquant presque la porte, laissant derrière lui interrogations et malaise. Le jeune homme blond se leva de sa chaise.

« - Si on est amenés à travailler ensemble, il serait peut-être bon de refaire les présentations. Après six ans passés loin les uns des autres, ça ne sera sans doute pas de trop. Je vais donc commencer. Je suis Hiro, Saint de bronze du Dauphin, dit-il en posant devant ses pieds une autre boite métallique sur laquelle était gravée un dauphin.

- Mon nom est Lissa, Saint de Bronze de l'Oiseau de Paradis

- Quant à moi, je suis le Saint du Microscope, enchaîna le garçon aux cheveux violets, Kuwabara.

- Vous me faites tous marrer à vous présenter comme ça, interrompit le rouquin. Je n'ai rien à faire avec une bande d'imbéciles dans votre genre, je me casse moi ! Lança-t-il sèchement avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Un long moment de silence suivi son départ.

- Eh bien, quelle tête de chien ! Moi, c'est Antonio, Saint du Lynx. Je crois que celui qui vient de sortir est Niwa, non ? Il a l'air d'avoir pas mal changé depuis qu'il est parti en camp d'entraînement… Je pensais me souvenir d'un garçon sympathique et jovial, pas d'un sociopathe…

- Oui, c'est bien lui, confirma Requiem. Si j'ai bien vu sa Pandora Box, il est devenu Saint du Renard. Quant à moi, je suis Requiem, Saint de l'Hydre Mâle.

- Je vois que tout est en ordre, le meilleur pour la fin, dit le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs. Moi, c'est Jaku, Saint de la Grue. Bon, et maintenant que la petite bande de scouts est réunie, on fait quoi ? »

Avant qu'aucun n'ait eu le temps, ni de commenter sa présentation, ni de faire la moindre réponse, un fracas de verre brisé retentit dans tout le manoir, suivi de cris.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hiro.

- On ne le saura pas si on ne va pas voir, répliqua Jaku, en courant vers la porte de la salle, suivi très vite par les autres. »

Arrivés dans le hall, ils virent un groupe d'hommes en armure grise, dont un s'effondrant devant Niwa qui montrait les dents.

« - Vous allez voir, bande de minables, si je suis un pauvre gars apeuré !! »

Pour toute réponse, le groupe d'agresseurs se dispersa d'un seul coup, certains sortant par la porte d'entrée, d'autres s'engouffrant au contraire dans les couloirs ou à l'étage.

Niwa ne se fit pas prier et sortit à leur poursuite à l'extérieur de la demeure, suivi de Kuwabara, tandis que Jaku se ruait dans un couloir et que Hiro grimpait les marches quatre à quatre. Antonio, Requiem et Lissa se regardèrent un court instant, et chacun couru dans une direction, Antonio à l'étage, Requiem dans le couloir et Lissa à l'extérieur.

Arrivant à l'étage, Antonio revêtit immédiatement sa Cloth, couleur sable. Il regarda de part et d'autre et vit Hiro en prise avec un des agresseurs en armure grise et s'apprêtait à aller à son aide lorsqu'un bruit le fit se retourner. Un autre était derrière lui et l'attaquait en traître. Le Saint du Lynx ne se fit pas surprendre et esquiva gracieusement le coup d'un mouvement félin.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi nous attaquer ?

- Si tu n'es pas capable de te débarrasser de moi, c'est que tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te réponde, rétorqua hargneusement l'homme en gris qui ne perdit pas plus de temps et l'attaqua de nouveau. »

En dessous d'eux, tandis que Jaku s'amusait à envoyer son adversaire la tête la première contre le mur, Requiem toisait le sien d'un regard glacé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fit un geste désinvolte et s'adressa à lui d'un ton navré.

« - Pff, allez va, tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi. Les petites frappes devraient toujours apprendre à tenir leur place.

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me contenter de t'écouter et…

De l'électricité crépita autour du poing de Requiem, alors qu'il assenait un uppercut d'une violence incroyable sur la mâchoire de l'homme en armure. Le garde s'effondra foudroyé, mais sans réprimer un petit rire.

- Tu me casses les oreilles et j'ai horreur de ça, dit le Saint de l'Hydre Mâle, totalement indifférent aux râles de son ennemi.

- Tu fanfaronneras… moins face à… lui. Ah ah ah ! aaah… »

Avant que Requiem ne puisse lui poser la moindre autre question, l'homme rendit l'âme.

A l'extérieur, Niwa en armure lacérait son opposant à l'aide de ses ongles, transformés en véritables griffes, tandis que Lissa bondissait comme une gazelle pour éviter les coups qui lui étaient destinés.

« - Je m'ennuie avec toi, tu es trop lent pour m'atteindre.

- Si je suis trop lent, je compenserai autrement !

L'homme bondit face au soleil, profitant que la jeune fille soit aveuglée pour lui asséner un coup qu'elle tenta de parer, mais trop tard, rejetée un peu plus loin en se tenant le ventre. Sans attendre, l'autre se jeta sur elle, mais une pierre bondit soudainement sur lui en le frappant à la tête.

- Je supporte mal que des laiderons me touchent, lui lança la femme Saint, au comble de la colère. »

Une dizaine de pierres se soulevèrent du sol et tournoyèrent autour de l'homme qui ne parvenait pas à toutes les éviter et qui finit par tomber à genoux.

- Non seulement, tu as osé me toucher, mais en plus tu m'as fait mal. Ça va se payer, nabot ! Subit la Tornade Céleste ! »

Des mains de Lissa jaillit une poussière lumineuse qui enveloppa l'homme en armure grise. Ce dernier se prit soudainement la tête entre ses mains, en hurlant, ne pouvant éviter la déferlante de poussière qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres de sa position initiale. L'homme rendit l'âme, le regard révulsé. La femme le regarda d'un air carnassier et satisfait, puis se retourna pour voir Kuwabara regarder son adversaire déjà à terre avec à peu près le même regard dédaigneux.

Antonio commençait à bien s'amuser avec son ennemi, il assenait, lors de chacune de ses esquives, des entailles supplémentaires avec ses deux dagues recourbées.

« - Mes coups de crocs te font souffrir ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui vous envoie ? J'ai en réserve bien pire que ça pour toi.

- Tu rêves ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes fanfaronnades ! Lança l'homme le poing serré, déterminer à porter un coup violent.

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, lui répondit Antonio, en secouant la tête de dépit, prépare-toi à subir les Griffes du Lynx ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Antonio lança ses deux dagues dont les lames étaient à présent léchées par les flammes. Tournoyant sur elles-mêmes, elles créèrent un tourbillon de flammes qui engloutit totalement l'homme en gris, s'effondrant au sol complètement brûlé. Antonio s'approcha de lui, mais dans un sursaut, son ennemi lui porta un coup au visage qui lui fit tomber son casque. Il sembla tout à coup voir un fantôme.

« - Toi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… ou alors tu serais… »

N'ayant même plus la force de finir sa phrase, l'homme en gris s'écroula au sol. Antonio resta silencieux un long moment absorbé par ses pensées, et entendit des bruits de discussion au rez-de-chaussée, il se décida à y retourner, non sans appréhension.

Il croisa Hiro dans le couloir qui s'était défait de son adversaire sans grande difficulté non plus et ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient rassemblés devant le corps d'un des agresseurs.

« - C'est quoi, ça, ce comité d'accueil ? Hurlait presque Niwa, encore plus énervé qu'auparavant. C'était un piège ? Il est où le pépé, d'abord ?

- Calme-toi, Niwa, tenta Kuwabara. Vu sa réaction, Tatsumi n'y est pour rien, et après le discours qu'il nous a tenu tout à l'heure je ne vois pas quel serait son intérêt à nous faire tuer.

- J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'on a maintenant la réponse à la question de tout à l'heure, concernant l'agression qu'il a subie, vous ne pensez pas ? Ajouta Hiro.

- Voyons voir un peu ce qu'on peut tirer de ce minable, se contenta de répondre Requiem qui se pencha sur le corps de l'homme défait par Hiro. Bon, il ne parlera visiblement plus maintenant… mais qu'est-ce que… »

Dans un mouvement de surprise, il relâcha soudain le corps, avant de s'en approcher de nouveau. Outre sa texture étrangement rugueuse, Requiem remarquait à présent que la peau de l'homme était grise. Et trop froide pour quelqu'un qui venait à peine de se faire tuer. En fait, sa chair semblait être faite de terre. Il secoua la tête, autant confus que ses camarades, lorsqu'il découvrit que le bras gauche du cadavre arborait un tatouage.

« - Etrange dessin, mais attendez… Ces points reliés par des lignes, ça ne ressemblerait pas à la représentation d'une constellation ? Avança Jaku.

- Si, il me semble qu'il s'agit même de la constellation du Sculpteur, lui répondit Lissa.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous occuper de ça, les coupa brusquement Tatsumi qui réapparaissait soudainement. Je vais organiser votre départ pour la Grèce au plus tôt, tant pis pour les retardataires.

- Et si tu nous disais plutôt de quoi il retourne, l'interrompit Antonio. Maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, on est impliqués dans ton affaire. Alors dis-nous tout.

- Mais, non, je…

- Si tu refuses de parler, je dispose du moyen de te délier la langue, ou même d'obtenir ce que je voudrais sans avoir à te faire parler, le coupa sèchement Kuwabara, le doigt pointé vers le front de Tatsumi.

Sachant à quel risque il s'exposait en se confrontant à un Saint, l'homme chauve poussa un profond soupir de résignation.

- Je voulais à tout prix éviter que vous ne vous retrouviez mêlés à cette affaire. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient juste maintenant. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ni pour le compte de qui ils agissent. Ces hommes viennent régulièrement depuis trois mois. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils m'ont laissé en vie le temps que vous reveniez. De leur propre aveu, c'est après vos Cloth qu'ils en ont. Voilà pourquoi je tiens à tout prix à ce que vous retourniez au Sanctuaire au plus tôt. Là-bas, ils n'oseront sans doute rien tenter de plus.

- Mais toi ? Lui demanda Hiro, compatissant. Si tu restes ici après notre départ, ils ne t'épargneront sans doute plus.

- Peu importe ma vie. Je l'ai toujours dédiée à mademoiselle Kido.

- T'as raison, va te jeter sous un pont qu'on entende plus parler de toi, lança hargneusement Niwa.

- Ça suffit Niwa, tu devrais respecter un peu plus…, commença Hiro »

Une pierre passa à travers la fenêtre en grand fracas et tous se mirent en garde, attendant un éventuel agresseur qui n'apparut toutefois pas. Jaku, lui s'approcha de la pierre, remarquant qu'un message y était attaché, message qu'il lut à voix haute.

« Bon retour en votre demeure, Saints. Je me doute que vous avez hâte de courir en direction de la Grèce, néanmoins, je me ferai un plaisir de venir vous accueillir demain, à midi, au Rocher de la Tête de Mort. Il est évident que si vous décidiez de ne pas venir, je me ferai un plaisir de venir tenir compagnie à votre ami chauve.

Signé : Le Sculpteur »

Kuwabara garda un moment les yeux fermés, réfléchissant.

« - Il semble maintenant confirmé que le commanditaire de ces agressions soit bien le Saint du Sculpteur. Mais pourquoi un Saint chercherait-il à voler des armures à ses semblables.

- Peu importe ses motivations, on ne peut pas laisser Tatsumi comme ça. Soit on va au rendez-vous, soit on l'emmène en Grèce avec nous qu'il le veuille ou non, dit le Saint du Dauphin avec empressement.

- Moi, je suis d'avis d'aller faire sa fête à ce traître. On va lui montrer qui est le plus fort.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jaku, et de toute façon je trouve trop dangereux de laisser un voleur d'armure en liberté, ajouta Requiem. Il pourrait nous tomber dessus n'importe quand. Autant profiter de la chance qu'il nous donne.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on est tous d'accord alors, avança Lissa avant de se retourner en sursaut à cause de la porte claquée par Niwa qui venait de sortir. Bon, presque tous alors… Antonio ?

Antonio était tout du long resté en retrait des autres. Sa main restait désespérément crispée sur sa poitrine, un peu comme s'il tenait quelque chose pendant à son cou. La question de Lissa le prit de cours en le faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

- Oui, oui… Bien sûr, on est tous d'accord. On ne peut pas laisser le vieux chauve aux prises avec un Saint psychopathe. »

Il se força à faire à tous un sourire forcé, de ceux censés faire croire que tout va bien, alors qu'ils ne font que démontrer de manière flagrante que ce n'est pas le cas. Aucun des Saints présents ne fit pourtant de remarque, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre tranquillement le lendemain pour aller au rendez-vous.


	2. Les Crocs du Lynx

Lorsque Antonio avait été tiré au sort pour aller s'entraîner dans un camp dans les Alpes, il avait huit ans. Il avait entendu dire que c'était relativement tardif par rapport à l'usage qui voulait que les enfants aient généralement autour de six ans pour aller s'entraîner, néanmoins, il semblait que l'orphelinat avait un peu plus de scrupules qu'auparavant, et avait donc décidé d'envoyer des enfants légèrement plus âgés. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, l'orphelinat, il y avait de cela plus de dix ans, avait envoyé une centaine d'enfants en camps, tout comme lui. A peine plus de dix d'entre eux étaient revenus vivants, porteurs d'une armure, nommée « Cloth » , ou Habit Sacré, au sein de l'ordre d'Athéna.

C'est donc avec une appréhension quelque peu compréhensible qu'Antonio salua celui qui allait être en charge de son éducation et de son entraînement. Un grand homme blond, au visage bronzé, qui se présenta sous le nom de Zeppetti. Il lui fut ensuite montré ses quartiers, une petite cabane un peu délabrée, suffisante pour s'abriter de la pluie, mais pas du froid, puis il commença son entraînement.

Zeppetti était un homme relativement exigeant, mais jamais il ne se montra cruel envers Antonio. Il semblait même qu'il commença à le considérer presque comme un fils assez rapidement. Les exercices n'en étaient pas moins durs, ni Zeppetti moins sévère pour autant, néanmoins, Antonio passa ses longues années d'entraînement dans une ambiance plutôt bonne, avec un maître attentionné et aimant, et toujours juste.

Les exercices qui lui étaient confiés, outre des exercices clairement destinés à forger et à rendre son corps plus fort et plus endurant, consistaient pour une grande part à se concentrer sur son environnement, au maniement de couteau, et à l'éveil et la sensibilisation au cosmos. Il apparut toujours à Antonio que son maître recelait d'une puissance immensément grande, bien qu'il fut incapable de la quantifier ou de déterminer si cette impression était le seul produit du charisme de Zeppetti.

Dormant très souvent à la belle étoile, courant en compagnie d'animaux sauvages, le jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur de feu devint, sous la tutelle de son maître un guerrier véloce et sûr de lui.

Un jour, alors que six années se furent enfin écoulées, et qu'Antonio était devenu naturellement familier à l'utilisation de son cosmos, son maître l'appela. Quand Antonio entra dans les quartiers de son maître celui-ci avait l'air à la fois grave et un peu sous le coup d'une certaine agitation. Il le fit asseoir.

« - Antonio, cela fait maintenant un peu plus de six années que tu es arrivé ici maintenant. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir pour devenir Saint auprès d'Athéna. Je t'ai éveillé la puissance de ton cosmos, j'ai contribué à rendre ton corps fort au-delà de la norme réservée aux hommes du commun des mortels, j'ai essayé de forger ton esprit pour faire quelqu'un de droit, intègre, et courageux. Ce que je voudrais savoir aujourd'hui est la raison pour laquelle tu as persévéré tout au long de ces années.

- Je voulais devenir Saint, répondit l'enfant sur le ton de l'évidence avec un grand sourire.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi. Pour quel motif ?

- Pour protéger la terre, l'amour et la justice sur terre au nom de la graaaaande Déesse Athéna, répliqua Antonio sur un ton qui dut paraître trop anormalement scolaire et forcé.

- Te moquerais-tu de ta Déesse, le coupa durement Zeppetti ? Sais-tu que je devrais te châtier sévèrement pour cela ? Les Saints respectent leur déesse et ont une foi, profonde et forte, pour elle et les valeurs qu'elle représente. La justice pour tous les hommes, les sauver de leurs propres péchés. Sont-ce là des valeurs auxquelles tu souscris également ?

- Bien sûr, maître, lui répondit fermement Antonio.

- Est-ce que ce sera là l'unique motivation qui te poussera à te battre, à affronter ton ennemi et à le vaincre ? Athéna sera-t-elle la seule à guider ta main ?

- Je…, hésita le garçon.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce pendentif que tu portes tout le temps à ton cou.

Antonio, un peu surpris, le regarda un moment, puis sortit de son vêtement le pendentif qu'il portait. Il le regarda un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Lorsque l'on m'a demandé de venir m'entraîner ici, j'ai demandé à quoi cela allait me servir, ce que j'allais faire quand je deviendrai un Saint. On m'a répondu que je parcourrai le monde au nom de la Justice. Je dois vous avouer maître, que si les valeurs que vous m'avez nommées tout à l'heure me conviennent tout à fait, ce n'est pas au nom de la justice que je veux parcourir le monde. Dans ce pendentif se trouve une photo de moi bébé, aux côtés d'un autre bébé. Il s'agit de mon frère jumeau. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore en vie, il n'est pas arrivé à l'orphelinat avec moi et ils ne savaient rien de lui là-bas, mais si je peux parcourir le monde, peut-être que je le rencontrerai un jour c'est la seule famille qui me reste à présent, à part vous. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas digne d'un saint, qu'il s'agit d'une motivation égoïste, mais…

- Je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin confié à moi, Antonio. Je vais te dire une chose. Il est bon que tu souscrives aux valeurs de ta déesse. La fidélité et la loyauté envers Athéna est un chemin digne dont tu dois toujours être fier. Je crois cependant qu'il est bon que tout homme agisse pour son propre bonheur et ait des motivations qui ne tiennent qu'à lui. Un homme ne doit pas seulement se battre pour le bonheur des autres, il doit aussi se battre pour son propre bonheur. N'oublie jamais cela, bat-toi pour les autres, mais n'oublie pas non plus de te battre pour toi. Je suis fier de toi Antonio, te voilà véritablement engagé sur le chemin qui fera de toi un homme. Car tout saint que tu seras peut-être, tu es et resteras avant tout un homme et tu dois vivre en tant que tel. »

Zeppetti prit Antonio dans ses bras et le serra affectueusement. Il se sentait fier de ce petit homme qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il avait éduqué. Pourtant son cœur n'était pas en joie pour autant. L'heure de l'épreuve finale pour son petit protégé arrivait, et il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'Antonio n'en revienne pas, sinon indemne, au moins vivant. Il s'écarta du garçon et se dirigea vers le tiroir d'une commode. Il en sortit un coffret de bois, contenant deux dagues à la lame recourbée, de couleur blanche. Il fit ensuite signe à Antonio de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« - Antonio, je pense que le jour de l'épreuve finale est arrivé. Aujourd'hui verra peut-être naître un nouveau Saint, ou peut-être pas. Je veux que tu saches que je ne doute pas que tu réussisses, que tu as toute ma confiance, mais que même si tu venais à échouer, ta valeur en tant qu'homme resterait la même à mes yeux, car tu feras face à ton épreuve avec courage.

Il déposa les dagues sur un tronc d'arbre coupé.

- Saisis-t-en, Antonio, montre-moi que tu es digne de les brandir. »

Antonio lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais Zeppetti ne broncha pas et se contenta de lui désigner les dagues une nouvelle fois. Le garçon se décida alors à s'en approcher. Au moment où sa main allait les toucher une gerbe de flamme en jaillit, le faisant reculer de surprise. Zeppetti ferma les yeux.

- Ne recule pas devant ton épreuve, Antonio. Ces dagues sont les Crocs du lynx. Une légende raconte qu'un jour, un montagnard s'égara dans ses montagnes, il faisait froid et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait finir par périr s'il ne trouvait pas bientôt un abri. Alors qu'il perdait tout espoir, au moment où il s'apprêtait à se laisser emporter par le froid de la montagne, un lynx géant apparut. Le montagnard crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée, et il n'avait même plus la force de se protéger de la bête. Pourtant, au lieu de le dévorer, la bête l'attrapa par le col et le tira jusqu'à une grotte, à l'abri du froid. Malheureusement, cette grotte était aussi le repère d'un ours brun, et pour assurer sa survie et celle du montagnard, le lynx n'eût d'autre choix que d'affronter l'énorme bête. Le Lynx finit par l'emporter, mais fut mortellement blessée. Alors, au moment de son agonie, l'animal vint se blottir contre le montagnard afin de le réchauffer. Grâce à cela, le montagnard put survivre et réussit à atteindre son village, emportant la dépouille de l'animal. Afin de se souvenir du courage et du sacrifice du Lynx, le montagnard lui prit ses deux crocs avant de l'enterrer, et fit de ses dents les deux dagues qui sont devant toi et qui symbolisent l'esprit du Lynx. Montre à ces dagues ton courage, Antonio ! Fais-le pour toi, fais-le pour ton frère !

Fort du récit émouvant de son maître, Antonio se saisit à pleines mains des deux armes. Il fut immédiatement englouti par un tourbillon de flammes, celles-ci semblant bien décidé à le consumer entièrement. Hurlant de douleur et brûlant au milieu de ce brasier, Antonio s'écroula, ne lâchant toutefois pas les deux dagues.

- Ne recule Pas Antonio. Montre-leur quels sont ton âme et ton esprit ! Ne recule pas ! »

Comme en réponse à l'injonction de son maître, Antonio se releva, criant de douleur au milieu des flammes et fit exploser son cosmos qui les dissipa en un instant. Il se tint un long instant, bras tendus vers le ciel, une dague dans chaque main, tandis que ces dernières se mettaient à briller, effaçant petit à petit les brûlures qu'elles avaient causées. Zeppetti hocha de la tête.

« - Je savais que tu saurais t'en rendre digne, Antonio. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller chercher la Cloth du lynx qui t'attend dans ces montagnes pour devenir le Saint du Lynx.

Il tendit le doigt en direction de la montagne, désignant un point que lui seul devait connaître, à travers la forêt.

- Je vous la rapporterai pour vous montrer que je suis digne de votre enseignement, maître, lui répondit Antonio avec conviction, avant de partir dans la direction indiquée par Zeppetti. »

Au bout de trois heures de marche, le garçon aux cheveux de feu finit par se demander s'il n'était pas perdu. Il ne savait trop vers où se diriger, et même en montant aux arbres, il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir d'endroit qui aurait pu attirer son attention. Commençant à ressentir les effets de la fatigue, il s'assit, s'appuyant dos à un arbre, quand une brusque tempête de neige le prit au dépourvu. Le ciel pourtant clair et dégagé quelques secondes avant était plein de gros nuages cotonneux, un vent cinglant lui blessant le visage. Ne sachant que faire, il chercha tout d'abord à s'abriter, avant de sentir quelque chose dans l'air. Quelque chose de presque imperceptible. Pas une sensation de malaise, mais quelque chose de pas naturel, tout comme cette soudaine tempête de neige surgie de nulle part.

Presque instinctivement, il décida de se concentrer sur son cosmos, faisant apparaître une aura vierge autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçut de façon presque fantomatique un félin devant lui, qui le regardait et qui se mit à avancer au milieu des gros flocons, se retournant de façon insistante, semblant inviter Antonio à le suivre. Ce que fit ce dernier.

Le garçon eut la sensation de perdre un peu la notion du temps, alors qu'il tentait de ne pas perdre la bête de vue. Il essayait d'occulter cette sensation de froid qui lui déchirait les chairs et de ne pas se laisser engourdir par le froid. Et au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer des heures et des heures, et alors qu'il venait de perdre le lynx de vue, il se retrouva face à une grotte. Hésitant entre s'y engager ou mourir de froid à l'extérieur, son choix fut vite fait.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit des torches allumées, éclairant l'intérieur de la caverne et révélant un long couloir qui se perdait dans l'obscurité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bel et bien l'endroit que le lynx voulait lui montrer, mais pourquoi donc avait-il disparu, le laissant seul ici.

Cet endroit était vraisemblablement construit ou tout du moins aménagé de main d'homme. Les parois étaient trop régulières pour avoir été creusées par la seule érosion, et le sol était lisse, presque exempt de mousse et de champignons. Une sensation étrange se saisit d'Antonio. A la fois, une sorte de sérénité et de calme, un peu comme cette sensation que l'on éprouve à l'intérieur des temples, et pourtant, un sentiment d'oppression était clairement perceptible. Antonio avait l'impression qu'une ombre le surveillait, une ombre agressive qui grognait dans son dos.

Tout au long du chemin, il résista à la tentation de regarder derrière lui, comme si le simple fait de se retourner pouvait donner forme et consistance à ce sentiment. Et ce fut au bout d'interminables minutes qu'il finit par arriver au bout de ce long couloir sombre, débouchant dans une pièce carrée au fond de laquelle reposait la Pandora Box du Lynx, et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, la Cloth tant convoitée.

Antonio sauta de joie et commença à courir vers elle quand tout à coup, toutes les ombres de la grotte semblèrent se rassembler face à lui, créant la forme spectrale d'un ours qui poussa un horrible grognement. Sans se laisser décontenancer, le jeune garçon se jeta sur le spectre d'animal, portant de violents coups de dagues aux membres, ainsi qu'au ventre. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir le résultat de ses attaques que l'ours était déjà sur lui, lui assénant un terrible coup de patte. Les coups de dagues semblaient n'avoir eût aucun effet sur lui, pourtant, la douleur ressentie dans son bras confirmait bien à Antonio que l'ours était tangible, et non un simple fantôme, une simple apparition.

Il se rua donc de nouveau sur l'animal, l'attaquant de toutes ses forces, mais chaque coup porté ne rencontrait même pas la résistance de la chair, ne tranchant guère plus que de l'air. En revanche, un autre coup de l'ours finit par atteindre de nouveau Antonio dans le dos, lui infligeant une profonde blessure.

Antonio commença à paniquer et envisagea un instant de fuir ce combat qui lui paraissait perdu d'avance, lorsqu'il se reprit de lui-même. Il se redressa et fit fièrement face à l'ours qui hurlait de rage en le regardant d'un œil mauvais.

« - Toi, le fantôme, ne va pas croire que tu me feras fuir ce combat. Je ne laisserai pas ma peur l'emporter sur mon courage. Je montrerai à mon maître ma valeur en tant qu'homme, en te faisant face, même si je dois y laisser la vie. Toi qui a déjà été vaincu par eux, tu vas de nouveau éprouver la morsure infligée par les Crocs du Lynx !! »

Il concentra toute son énergie, faisant fuir les ombres par la seule lueur de son cosmos qui commença à se teindre de tons orangés, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas concentrer d'avantage d'énergie en lui, il lança ses deux dagues sur l'ours, les deux lames tournoyant et créant de gigantesques flammes d'une rare violence.

L'ours, pris en plein milieu de ce tourbillon de flammes, poussa un hurlement et finit par se dissiper en ombres, de la même manière qu'il était apparu. Exténué, Antonio eut l'impression un instant de revoir le lynx qui l'avait guidé jusqu 'ici monter sur la Pandora Box et rentrer à l'intérieur, découvrant l'Habit Sacré qui vint recouvrir son corps.

Dans ses quartiers, Zeppetti eut le sentiment qu'il entendait un rugissement au loin, et ne put réprimer un sourire sur son visage. Il referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et sorti à l'extérieur tranquillement. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'orée du bois, il ressentit les effluves d'un cosmos orange, puis vit une silhouette se dessiner. Son cher disciple était de retour, il était revenu vivant de son épreuve.

« - Je suis tellement fier de toi, Antonio. Tu as réussi cette épreuve et tu es devenu le Saint du Lynx.

- C'est grâce à votre enseignement, maître. Jusqu'au bout je vous ai senti près de moi, en pensées, sinon physiquement. Grâce à vous je vais pouvoir accomplir mes rêves et courir vers eux.

- Tu vas surtout pouvoir courir vers ta vie d'homme, grandir, te battre et devenir celui que tu seras. N'oublie jamais ces valeurs si chères à ton cœur, ni de te battre pour obtenir ce que tu désires.

- Je n'oublierai pas et je ne vous oublierai pas non plus.

Zeppetti le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras, pour le féliciter, puis s'en écarta.

- Il va maintenant être temps pour toi de partir loin d'ici. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu sauras où me trouver.

- Je le saurai toujours, acquiesça Antonio.

- Et conserve les crocs du lynx, ajouta-t-il, voyant Antonio prêt à les lui restituer bien qu'à contre-cœur. Ils font partie de ton être à présent. N'oublie jamais ce qu'ils représentent, et que cela guide tes pas à chaque instant de ta vie. »

Antonio serra son maître une fois de plus dans ses bras, puis se retourna, quittant ce lieu où il avait vécu et souffert pendant de longues années, ce lieu où il s'était découvert un nouveau père.

Le réveil sonna, tirant brusquement Antonio de son sommeil. Il avait passé cette nuit à se rappeler de ces années d'entraînement et une petite larme de nostalgie coulait le long de sa joue. Il poussa un long soupir, serrant une fois de plus le pendentif à son cou, puis essuya prestement cette larme qui le chatouillait.

Il n'était plus temps de penser au passé. Il était temps, avant tout, de penser à aujourd'hui, à ce jour où il allait sans doute mener son vrai premier combat en tant que Saint.


	3. En attendant

Lorsque Requiem se réveilla après une nuit parsemée de réveils intempestifs, dus à l'excitation du combat à venir, aucun doute ne vint entacher son esprit.

« - Alors comme ça, ce Sculpteur serait bien plus puissant que moi… ? »

Une telle offense à son orgueil ne devait pas rester impunie et il avait décidé qu'il lui reviendrait, à lui et à lui seul, de lui faire mordre la poussière une bonne fois pour toutes. Par ailleurs, son autre motivation, mais qui n'était pas des moindres, résidait tout de même dans l'idée qu'un voleur d'armure ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à s'entraîner très durement afin de gagner, et de mériter de porter, sa Cloth, sous le climat très difficile des montagnes de Transylvanie. La seule idée qu'un autre que lui puisse la porter, en la lui volant bêtement, lui était tout simplement insupportable. Il l'avait acquise trop durement pour tolérer une telle infamie.

Il se mit à penser aux autres Saints, qui dormaient dans les chambres adjacentes. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les voir à l'œuvre. Leurs ennemis d'hier avaient été vraiment trop faibles, et le combat trop inégal. Il ne pouvait espérer en retirer quelque information que ce fut dont il aurait pu tirer bénéfice. Sa seule certitude est qu'il leur était supérieur, sans aucun doute. Il avait une totale confiance en la puissance destructrice de son poing et de ses techniques de combat. S'il lui fallait le leur prouver, il le ferait. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience.

Durant toute une partie de la nuit d'ailleurs, il avait envisagé l'éventualité de partir sans eux. Il n'aimait pas que l'on traîne dans ses pattes, ni qu'on le ralentisse. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à s'encombrer de poids morts. Jouer au chef scout, c'était très peu pour lui. Néanmoins, après mûre réflexion et après avoir tâté de ces soldats qui les avaient attaqués la veille, il en était venu à la conclusion que leur présence vaudrait mieux et pourrait lui servir. Ainsi ils pourraient s'occuper de la piétaille et des sous-fifres. C'était un exercice qui ne le passionnait pas du tout. Seuls les ennemis puissants méritaient qu'il les affronte.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche revigorante, ainsi qu'un copieux petit déjeuner à l'écart de Lissa et Jaku qui étaient attablés un peu plus loin, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait encore du temps à tuer avant l'heure prévue du départ. Il décida donc d'aller redécouvrir un peu cet orphelinat dans lequel il avait passé les quelques jeunes années de sa vie. Tout du moins celles dont il avait envie de se rappeler à ce moment précis. Pour celles qu'il préférait occulter en cet instant présent, il s'était de toute façon mis un point d'honneur à régler tout ça en temps voulu.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec une grande porte ouverte. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la bibliothèque de l'institution. N'étant guère familier, ni friand de lecture, il s'apprêtait à passer son chemin quand il remarqua que Kuwabara, le Saint de Bronze du Microscope s'y trouvait. Ce dernier était en train de dévorer de nombreux ouvrages, dont beaucoup se trouvaient à présent éparpillés sur et à côté de la table qu'il occupait.

Kuwabara, ce grand gaillard à l'allure si posée, au regard fermé qui semblait vous analyser à chaque seconde sans pour autant ne rien laisser paraître en retour. Ce garçon à la chevelure violette faisait partie de ceux qui avaient retenu l'attention de Requiem. Son instinct lui faisait clairement sentir que celui-ci sortait du lot, ne serait-ce que par son charisme si particulier, ou plutôt si « spécial ».

« - N'hésite surtout pas à entrer Requiem, lui lança le garçon à la courte chevelure violette. Te cultiver ne risque pas de te faire le moindre mal.

Requiem aurait pu jurer qu'à aucun moment le Saint du Microscope n'avait levé les yeux de ses livres et se demanda comment diable il avait pu ne serait-ce que savoir que c'était lui, et pas un des autres Saints de Bronze. Malgré tout, par égard pour sa fierté, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas à coups de livres que tu vas vaincre tes adversaires, le rat de bibliothèque. C'est bien joli d'en avoir plein la tête, mais faut aussi être capable de mettre la main à la pâte.

- Pff, l'ignorance est le seul refuge des sots, Requiem. Il est impératif de se renseigner sur son ennemi avant d'aller au-devant de lui. Partir au combat sans stratégie ne vaut rien. La force brute sans cervelle ne vaut rien. Ton orgueil, s'il est sans intelligence, ne vaut rien.

- Je vois, tu es de ceux qui calculent leurs moindres faits et gestes. De ceux qui restent à l'arrière, prétendant étudier le terrain, mais qui ne font que regarder les autres suer sang et eau pour eux et en réclamer le mérite.

- Je dirais plutôt que je suis de ceux qui n'aiment pas être pris au dépourvu et se retrouver sans ressource, le bec dans l'eau.

Sur ce, comme si de rien n'était, il replongea le nez dans son ouvrage, un traité d'astronomie, mais le referma sèchement presque aussitôt, ne pouvant réprimer un profond soupir.

- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est l'intérêt que peut avoir ce Sculpteur à nous voler nos Cloth. S'il est bel et bien un Saint, comme nous le présumons bien évidemment tous, il ne peut-être qu'un renégat, car le Sanctuaire ne tolérerait jamais un voleur d'armure dans ses rangs, pourtant… S'il est toujours un Saint, on peut en déduire que sa Cloth ne l'a pas renié, en dépit de sa supposée condition de renégat. Je ne peux envisager qu'il agisse sur les ordres du Sanctuaire, alors pourquoi… ?

- Peut-être essaie-t-il tout simplement de se créer sa propre petite armée personnelle ?

- Tu y crois vraiment, réagit vivement Kuwabara les yeux écarquillés ? Si c'est le cas, alors c'est un parfait crétin qui ne connaît rien de la façon dont tout cela fonctionne. Quand bien même il aurait anticipé et aurait commencé à former de potentiels Saints depuis des années, rien ne dit que des Habits Sacrés, volés de surcroît, accepteraient d'être portées par eux ! Il me semble qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup trop d'aléatoires et d'inconnues pour que cette hypothèse soit sérieusement envisageable…

- Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il veut nos Cloth. Et nous, il nous veut morts. Point final. Si ce n'est pour les offrir à d'éventuels Saints qui prendraient les armes pour lui, je ne vois vraiment pas qu'elles peuvent être ses autres options, rétorqua Requiem, légèrement vexé de voir sa supposition relayée au rang d'absurdité.

- C'est un fait, je te l'accorde, mais nos habits sacrés ne lui seront vraisemblablement d'aucune utilité, à moins d'être un chanceux éhonté ! La seule autre éventualité que je pourrais envisager à l'heure actuelle, puisqu'il est le « Sculpteur », est qu'il cherche à obtenir nos Cloth afin d'en faire des répliques pour ses créations.

- Tu penses à ses hommes, à ces soldats dont la peau semblait être faite de terre ?

- Oui, acquiesça gravement le Saint du Microscope. Et c'est ce point qui m'inquiète le plus pour l'heure. Ces soldats de glaise étaient des créations artificielles, cela ne fait aucun doute. Et créés à base de terre, on ne peut qu'en déduire qu'ils ont été créés par ce Saint, ce qui veut dire qu'il a la faculté d'insuffler de la vie dans de la matière inerte, c'est…

- C'est tout bonnement excitant, exulta Requiem, au comble de l'excitation. C'est vraiment la meilleure nouvelle de la journée !

- Comment ça, lui répondit un Kuwabara incrédule, les yeux grands ouverts.

- S'il possède un tel pouvoir, il doit être un guerrier doué d'une force ou, au moins, d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Un Saint à ma mesure, pas comme ces pantins d'hier ! Je ne demande rien d'autre qu'un adversaire à ma taille et une bonne baston !

- Heureux les simples d'esprits, lui rétorqua l'autre, secouant la tête d'un profond dépit. C'est encore pire que ce que je craignais. Cette génération de Saint craint un max.

- Répète-ça ? S'emporta prestement Requiem. Viens ici que je te montre à quel point je crains et que je te fasse avaler ta langue un peu trop pendue.

- Pff, inutile. Je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour gaspiller mon énergie contre une personne telle que toi, et encore moins juste avant de partir pour un combat contre un adversaire visiblement très dangereux. Après, si tu es encore en vie, ce dont je doute, vu ton… caractère très simple, et si tu as encore la tête qui chauffe, viens me voir. Je suis ton homme si tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'enseigner l'humilité.

- Ne soit pas trop pressé que je vienne pour ça. Ce n'est certainement pas à coup de reliures de livre que moi je t'apprendrai le respect. »

Sur ce Requiem se décida à tourner les talons. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce dernier et sa façon sournoise d'être, à analyser les gens en continu. Car il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué que Kuwabara ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et qu'il avait essayé d'en tirer la moindre information qui lui serait utile. Par ailleurs, il dégageait une sorte d'impression inquiétante, une puissance tranquille, cachée, contenue et pourtant presque tangible, presque terrifiante de par sa nature.

Oui, celui-là pourrait être un adversaire à sa mesure. Coriace et puissant. Depuis qu'il avait enfin obtenu sa Cloth, il s'ennuyait de tout et il lui tardait d'avoir enfin un vrai premier combat à livrer. Et ça lui mettait les nerfs à vifs, ayant énormément de mal à calmer cette pulsion, cette envie d'en découdre.

Au détour d'une fenêtre, il aperçut à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans le jardin, Tatsumi qui semblait avoir une joute verbale avec Niwa. A tout bien y réfléchir, joute verbale était une expression un peu exagérée si l'on considérait les limites intellectuelles visibles du Saint du Renard. Il s'agissait plus d'une altercation, Niwa ayant visiblement beaucoup de mal à se contenir pour ne pas enfoncer son poing dans le visage du vieux chauve.

De là où il se tenait, le Saint de l'Hydre Mâle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il sentait de façon très nette l'agressivité exprimée par le Saint du Renard, tout comme à son habitude pour tout dire. Requiem avait vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi Niwa avait toujours autant les nerfs à vifs, à partir au quart de tour envers et contre tout. Il ne l'avait retrouvé que la veille, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'enfant il avait ce tempérament. Il se souvenait d'un enfant solitaire, certes, mais pas agressif. Lui aussi avait dû en baver lors de son entraînement. Celui-ci semblait lui avoir laissé des marques profondes. Peut-être plus que beaucoup de Saints qui en ressortaient psychologiquement affectés à vie. Des marques psychologiques qu'il ne parviendrait peut-être à surmonter, le laissant particulièrement instable.

Ses réflexions s'interrompirent lorsque Niwa après avoir violemment repoussé Tatsumi sans aucun ménagement, bondit en l'air avec une vélocité impressionnante, laissant le chevelu seul derrière lui.

« - Arrête de rêvasser, il est l'heure de se rendre en salle de conférence. Ça va être l'heure de partir.

Requiem se retourna avec flegme pour faire face à Antonio qui était arrivé dans son dos.

- Le chevelu n'y est pas encore, rien ne presse, lui répondit-il, lui montrant Tatsumi en train de se relever et de pester avec véhémence.

- Encore en train de gueuler ? Décidément, il n'a pas changé. Un vrai roquet.

- Oui, il me semble d'ailleurs que les aboiements de roquets mettent les renards sur les nerfs… »

Antonio lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais Requiem se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, ce qui était sans doute, pour lui, la façon la plus ostensible d'exprimer sa sympathie envers le Saint du Lynx.

Tous deux se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de conférence à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait déjà Hiro, toujours à l'heure et toujours souriant dès qu'il se trouvait en présence d'une tierce personne. Mais Requiem n'était pas dupe. Il l'avait vu se promener seul dans les jardins. Hiro aussi avait des blessures à panser…

Tatsumi fit son apparition, et surpris de voir que du monde se trouvait déjà là, à l'attendre, il essaya de se redonner de la contenance. Très rapidement, Lissa, Jaku et Kuwabara les rejoignirent. A la surprise modérée de Requiem, le majordome commença à s'adresser à eux sans attendre Niwa.

« - Pour commencer, je souhaiterais tout d'abord vous remercier tous d'être là et de vous apprêter à faire ce que vous allez faire, même si certains ne sont que des poules mouillées, lança-t-il en lançant à travers la fenêtre une craie qui donna lieu à une profusion de menaces de tortures et de lacérations diverses d'une voix que Lissa attribua à Niwa sans pour autant en être certaine.

Une fois ressorti de la table sous laquelle il s'était promptement jeté, Tatsumi refit son nœud de cravate et tenta de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Donc comme je vous disais, je vous remercie de ne pas être parti et de tenter de vous opposer à cet homme. Je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais n'oubliez pas une chose : le Sanctuaire à besoin de vous plus que tout, beaucoup plus que de moi vivant. Je vous en conjure, ne tentez pas l'impossible, si vous voyez que cela devient trop dangereux, surtout revenez. Il n'est pas important que…

- Arrête donc tes simagrées, Vieux Chauve, lança Jaku, comment veux-tu qu'on te laisse derrière nous en te regardant faire dans ton pantalon ?

- Ce que veux dire Jaku à sa manière, tenta de rattraper Hiro, c'est que nous ne te laisserons pas en te sachant en danger. C'est notre rôle, notre devoir que de protéger toute vie. C'est pour cela que nous avons… que nous avons…

Le Saint à la blonde chevelure sembla un peu perdre le fil de ses mots, comme en proie à une angoisse subite.

- C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes entraînés si durement, et c'est ce à quoi nous avons décidé de dédier nos vies, repris Antonio, sortant Hiro de sa torpeur par la même occasion.

- Et c'est tout à votre honneur, jeunes Saints. Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas que vous devez avant tout dédier votre vie, à Athéna votre Déesse. Et le sanctuaire, son domaine à un besoin vital de vous. C'est pour cela, et afin de minimiser les risques de pertes qu'on nous a dépêché une aide. »

Tendant la main en direction de la porte, il invita un jeune garçon à entrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, aux cheveux couleur de sable, portant déjà sa Cloth sur lui. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que la plupart des autres garçons présents dans la salle, mais il avait pour lui une certaine assurance.

« - Je me nomme Ithaque, Saint de Bronze de la Girafe. Le sanctuaire m'envoie vous épauler dans votre escapade contre ce voleur d'armure. Le Grand Pope a estimé qu'une aide supplémentaire vous serait très certainement profitable, et limiterait les risques de pertes en vie. Comme ce monsieur vous l'a expliqué, votre présence est grandement requise afin de consolider les forces du Sanctuaires, très diminuées.

- Si ton Pope estime qu'à sept, nous sommes incapables de venir à bout d'un seul ennemi, je ne vois pas quel est son intérêt de nous voir rejoindre ses rangs, lui lança hargneusement Requiem, visiblement vexé.

- Ton orgueil est tout à ton honneur, Saint, lui répondit très calmement Ithaque, néanmoins, il y a deux choses que tu devrais prendre en compte. Outre ses créations, rien ne prouve que le Sculpteur agisse seul. Par ailleurs, tu ignores tout de lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas du Sanctuaire.

- Dis-nous qui il est alors, lui demanda Lissa, d'une voix qu'elle voulait quelque peu sensuelle.

- Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous en informer, et même si je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire, en tant que Saints de Bronze, il vous faudra tous apprendre à obéir sans poser de question. Vous n'avez qu'un rang de simples exécutants au sein de la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire et vous serez toujours considérez de cette façon, aussi frustrant que cela soit pour vous. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Ithaque reçut un écho peu favorable à cette dernière déclaration. La plupart d'entre eux se sentaient offusqués à l'idée de n'être considérés que comme de simples outils, mais quelques autres, comme Kuwabara ou Lissa, semblaient être déjà au fait de la chose et ne réagirent pas. Il eut même, le sentiment que ces deux-là adoptaient une attitude étrangement soumise. Il était clair pour ces deux là qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de leur position, mais il préféra fermer les yeux sur cette impression pour le moment, l'instant était mal choisi, et il n'était pas chargé d'inculquer la discipline à de jeunes recrues. Lui-même était Saint depuis assez peu de temps, même s'il avait déjà eu l'opportunité d'effectuer quelques missions pour le Sanctuaire.

Il leva les yeux vers le mur : 11h10. Il poussa un soupir et inspira profondément.

« - Bon, messieurs, mademoiselle, je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre en route. Ne faisons pas attendre notre hôte. »

Il se tourna vers Tatsumi qui les invita tous à les suivre. Il allait les emmener jusqu'à l'héliport de la résidence et ils se rendraient sur le lieu de rendez-vous par les airs. La plupart se levèrent et le suivirent. Requiem, tarda tout de même à se lever, fixant Ithaque des yeux, ce que remarqua Antonio, qui jugea préférable de rester dans les parages.

« - Alors, le Sanctuaire nous envoie donc des larbins pour nous assister, c'est bien comme ça que je dois l'interpréter, dit Requiem avec hargne.

- Requiem, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tenta Antonio afin de le calmer.

- Laisse donc, je sais qu'il n'est pas évident pour certains d'accepter sa condition. Et ne t'y trompe pas, tu me traitais de larbin, mais sache que nous ne serons jamais rien de plus au Sanctuaire que des larbins, de simples exécutants. Il te faut l'admettre.

- Je ne serai jamais le larbin de personne, rétorqua Requiem, l'empoignant par le col en dépit des tentatives d'Antonio pour les séparer.

- Je te souhaite de ne pas l'être, mais ne t'y trompe pas. De gré ou de force, il te faudra te soumettre à l'autorité du sanctuaire. »

Sur ce, il se dégagea et commença à s'engouffrer dans le couloir à la suite des autres qui avaient déjà un peu pris d'avance sur eux. Requiem se rua à sa poursuite, et Antonio à celle de Requiem, mais lorsqu'il sortirent tous trois de la salle de conférence, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus total. Toute lumière semblait avoir disparu, comme avalée par cette obscurité. Instinctivement, Ithaque se mit en position de défense.

« - Je ne ressens aucun cosmos, mais méfiez-vous, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Garde tes conseils pour toi, espèce de…, commença Requiem avant de voler en arrière, violemment propulsé par un coup invisible.

- Requiem ! S'inquiéta Antonio qui couru voir si son camarade allait bien.

- Ça va ! Le repoussa le Saint de l'Hydre Mâle avec humeur, je suis pas en sucre ! »

Tous deux décidèrent de revêtir leurs Habits Sacrés maintenant qu'il devenait évident qu'ils étaient la cible d'un adversaire. Ils vinrent se poster aux côtés d'Ithaque qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« - Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai même pas vu d'où venait le coup, ni même ne l'ai vu passer devant mes yeux. C'est mauvais.

- Tu flippes, le larbin ?

- Tu ferais bien de te méfier, Saint.

- Arrête donc, tu me fais peur !

- Je ne parle pas de moi, mais de lui… »

Requiem et Antonio regardèrent droit devant eux pour voir un homme, complètement caché sous une cape et une capuche sombre. Un cosmos d'une blancheur éclatante se déclara soudain, les paralysant tous de par son extrême puissance. Tous étaient conscients que cet être qui leur faisait face disposait d'une force inouïe, bien plus puissante que la leur.

Mais le Saint de l'Hydre Mâle n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner, et il eût tôt fait de réagir de la seule manière qui lui convenait, à savoir en attaquant. Il se rua sur l'homme en cape en hurlant, serrant le poing. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper, il se retrouva de nouveau propulsé en arrière, sans pouvoir faire le moindre este de défense.

« - C'est incroyable, je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger.

- Mon maître, expliqua Antonio, m'a raconté que certains, au terme de leur entraînement étaient capable de se déplacer bien au-delà de la vitesse du son, voir même à la vitesse de la lumière. Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse se déplace celui-ci, mais c'est bien au-delà de mes capacités en tout cas.

- Je vois, dit l'homme en cape d'une voix sourde et profonde, rompant enfin le silence, que certains d'entre vous savent penser…

- Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda Ithaque, en sueur.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, ici et maintenant est que je ne souhaite pas vous laisser tous aller à la rencontre du Saint du Sculpteur. Je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance en sa force pour tous vous abattre, alors je vais lui simplifier quelque peu la tache en le débarrassant de vous trois, ça devrait être suffisant, je pense. »

Sans plus attendre, il leva tranquillement le bras, découvrant une partie d'armure d'une blancheur étincelante et commença à concentrer son cosmos. Epouvanté, Ithaque cria à Antonio et Requiem d'attaquer avec lui tous ensemble, mais alors qu'ils se jetaient sur lui, une lumière jaillit de la paume de leur adversaire et les engloutit totalement dans sa blanche clarté.


	4. L'Autre dimension

Ithaque ouvrit les yeux le premier. La lueur émanant de l'inconnu et qui l'avait aveuglé avait fini par s'estomper. Il regarda autour de lui tandis que l'aveuglement d'Antonio et de Requiem achevait également de se dissiper.

« - Nous voilà bien, maugréa le Saint de la Girafe. »

Ils se trouvaient tous trois sur un bout de terre battue, sans aucun paysage alentour autre qu'un ciel irréel, constellé de planètes invraisemblables et de traînées de gaz cosmiques s'étendant à l'infini. Ils apercevaient des étoiles et des soleils aux couleurs bariolées et invraisemblables, plus nets et immenses qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé espérer en apercevoir dans leurs rêves. L'espace infini lui-même semblait se tordre par endroit, comme se dévorant lui-même. Et au-delà de leur petite bande de terre, un vide infini qui semblait les happer à chaque coup d'œil.

« - Où sommes-nous, demanda Antonio, quel est cet endroit ?

- Je ne saurai pas te le dire avec exactitude, mais je pense que nous avons été envoyés dans une dimension parallèle. Cet homme a vraiment des pouvoirs effrayants…

- Il aura ouvert une brèche sur cet autre monde ? Il existe des guerriers avec une telle force ?

- Tu es loin de t'imaginer de quoi sont capables des hommes pleinement éveillés à leur cosmos, lui répondit calmement Ithaque. Nos forces en tant que Saints de Bronze ne nous permettent pas d'appréhender de telles choses. Voilà pourquoi la hiérarchie existe au sein du Sanctuaire. D'autres savent bien mieux que nous comment réagir à ce type de situation. Moi je ne vais pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide en ce domaine…

- Il n'est pas question que l'on reste ici, répliqua violemment Requiem !

- Et il est hors de question de continuer à t'entendre t'énerver à tous bout de champ, le coupa Antonio. Puisque nous sommes ici, et visiblement sans notre hôte, on a tout le loisir de chercher une solution. »

Il s'assit en tailleur, posant ses dagues devant lui et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Son cosmos commença à se développer et il resta ainsi pendant quelques instants. Son énergie semblait s'étendre comme des filaments dans l'air, cherchant, et tâtant le vide. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était capable de rechercher quelque source d'énergie que ce soit, mais comme son totem, il avait des sens particulièrement développés et utilisait son cosmos pour les accroître un peu plus. Sans crier gare, il se saisit promptement de l'une de ses dagues, la lançant droit devant lui. L'arme alla se ficher dans le vide avec un bruit sourd.

« - C'est donc par là qu'il faut aller… »

Ithaque s'approcha de la dague, toujours plantée au-dessus du sol, dans du vide et posa la main juste à côté, comme s'il appuyait sur quelque chose. Antonio faillit l'avertir de ne surtout pas essayer de se saisir de son arme, mais le jeune grec s'en s'abstint, son instruction étant suffisamment étendue pour qu'il s'en méfie.

« - On dirait un mur, ou peut-être une porte invisible, juste là. Félicitation, Saint.

- Appelle-moi Antonio, nous sommes partis pour être compagnons d'arme, au moins cette fois-ci. Mes dagues ont un flair digne de l'animal dont elles sont issues. Je ne les maîtrise encore pas très bien, mais je sais que je peux compter sur elles.

- Pff, tu vas me faire pleurer, l'interrompit Requiem. S'il y a une porte, il n'y a qu'à l'enfoncer ! »

Il posa à son tour ses mains sur la paroi invisible, bousculant Ithaque sans ménagement au passage et concentra à son tour son cosmos. Une pellicule de glace commença à se former, dessinant ce qui ressemblait effectivement à une porte. Satisfait de lui, il recula.

« - On y voit plus clair maintenant. On va pouvoir agir efficacement.

- A condition de connaître le mot efficace, lui lança Ithaque qui concentrait à son tour son énergie. Je me doute que tu serais ravi de défoncer cette porte, mais il est impératif qu'elle reste en un seul morceau. Dans ce type d'univers parallèle, on ne sait jamais à quoi on s'expose en détruisant l'environnement. »

La porte se mit à vibrer et de petits morceaux de glaces se rompirent, tombant sur le sol. Ithaque semblait tirer sur les battants de la porte par la seule force de son esprit. La vibration s'accentua de façon progressive, jusqu'à ce que les battants se mettent enfin à bouger. Le mouvement ne se stoppa que lorsque la porte fut complètement ouverte, quand bien même ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Ithaque se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent par l'orifice et se trouvèrent de nouveau engloutis par une forte lumière. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de long couloir dallé. Les murs semblaient vieux et usés, mais la pierre néanmoins dure et épaisse. Ithaque commença à s'avancer.

« - De mieux en mieux…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Antonio.

- J'ai la nette impression que nous sommes dans une dimension à caractère spatial.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La bonne nouvelle, sauf erreur de ma part, c'est qu'il nous sera peut-être possible d'en sortir par nos propres moyens. La mauvaise nouvelle…

- C'est que pour en sortir, il va nous falloir trouver une sortie, c'est bien ça ? demanda Requiem.

- Oui. Je peux me tromper, mais je pense que c'est bien ça.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route, alors, reprit le Saint du Lynx. Nous risquons de nous balader longtemps, si je comprends bien tout.

- Je te le confirme, acquiesça Requiem. »

D'un commun accord, ils se remirent donc tous en route, courant à bonne allure dans le dédale qui s'offrait à eux. De l'avis d'Ithaque, il n'était pas forcément utile de suivre une logique particulière, comme de tourner systématiquement à droite ou à gauche, car les lois physiques dans cette dimension n'étaient pas nécessairement les mêmes que sur Terre. Se laisser guider par son instinct et sa sensibilité avait beaucoup plus de chances de les mener vers un point spécifique.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils coururent donc ainsi, tous s'abstenant de faire part de leurs doutes quand à leur chance de sortir de ce labyrinthe dimensionnel. Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui devenait pesante, Antonio décida finalement d'engager la discussion.

« - Tu sers sous les ordres du Sanctuaire de puis combien de temps, Ithaque ?

- Cela va faire six mois, bientôt. Je suis un tout jeune Saint tout comme vous. La seule différence est sans doute que j'ai déjà eu des missions à effectuer.

- Bref, on nous as envoyé un bleu, lança sarcastiquement Requiem.

- Tu ne seras pas considéré autrement au Sanctuaire, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. En tant que Saints, nous sommes au-dessus du commun des Mortels, mais au sein de la communauté du Sanctuaire, nous sommes tout en bas de l'échelle sociale. Encore, une fois, je te conseille de l'accepter au plus vite.

- Nous verrons bien à ce moment là.

- Et ton entraînement à eu lieu où ? Enchaîna Antonio, toujours pour essayer de dissiper le malaise et aussi pour éviter que la conversation ne prenne un tour moins civil.

- En Afrique. Le climat a été pour moi longtemps difficile à supporter, mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Les journées y étaient d'une chaleur étouffante et les nuits particulièrement froides. S'habituer à vivre dans ces conditions à été éprouvant, mais il faut croire que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré. Et toi, Requiem ? Se risqua Ithaque, essayant désespérément d'avoir une discussion posée avec le Saint de l'Hydre Mâle.

- Dans les montagnes de Transylvanie, lui répondit ce dernier. A l'inverse de toi, je n'ai pas eu à supporter la chaleur. Le froid était permanent et j'ai passé six ans à lutter contre lui dans la neige et la pluie.

- Ce qui explique que tu saches générer de la glace…

- Exactement. Mon maître était très sévère. Jamais il ne m'a laissé me reposer plus que nécessaire, jamais il n'a retenu ses coups contre moi, mais c'était un bon maître. En dépit de toutes les épreuves qu'il m'a fait subir, jamais je n'ai regretté de suivre son enseignement. Il m'a endurci et ma rendu fort. Je me suis juré de toujours rendre hommage à cette force dont il m'a fait cadeau.

- C'est tout à ton honneur de respecter et de rendre hommage à ton maître de cette manière. J'ai beau ne pas croire en la seule force de mon poing, je comprends et je respecte ta conviction.

Requiem se contenta de lui répondre par un petit hochement de tête, que Ithaque interpréta comme, enfin, un premier signe plutôt amical à son encontre, bien que discret.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette scène émouvante, mais nous allons avoir un léger problème, avança Antonio. »

En effet, devant eux, le couloir se trouvait désormais complètement loqué par de nombreuses lianes qui proliféraient.

« - Pas de temps à perdre avec ça, dit le Saint de la Girafe, qui joignant le geste à la parole, s'avança pour arracher à mains nues les premières lianes. »

La réaction ne se fit guère attendre. Immédiatement, les végétaux s'animèrent et, sans laisser le temps à Ithaque l'occasion de réagir, le fouettèrent violemment, le forçant à reculer. Requiem vint se placer dans son dos, pour l'empêcher de tomber, ce dont l'en remercia le Saint. Antonio quant à lui avait déjà sortie ses dagues.

« - Des lianes vivantes, hein ?

- Il semblerait qu'elles soient animées par un cosmos.

- Je suppose donc que si j'essaie de les couper, elles ont toutes les chances de repousser immédiatement…dit-il, songeur. Bien, on va essayer autre chose, alors.

Antonio concentra son énergie, croisant les bras devant lui et les balançant soudainement, jetant par la même occasion ses dagues qui se mirent à tournoyer dans un torrent de flammes.

- Les Crocs du Lynx !! »

Tel que l'avait escompté Antonio, les lianes brûlaient allégrement et ne pouvant plus repousser à cause de l'énergie générée par l'attaque, ainsi que par la présence des flammes. Elles finirent par disparaître complètement. Voyant cela, il se frotta le nez, l'air satisfait.

« - Tu es fou ? Lui cria Ithaque. Je vous avais dit que tout acte de destruction pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques ici ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le sol se mit à trembler et les trois Saints virent les dalles tomber petit à petit dans le néant. Ils se mirent donc à courir de concert, essayant d'échapper à cette chute sans fond qui essayait de les engloutir.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres néanmoins, il débouchèrent dans une grande salle et le couloir disparut mystérieusement derrière eux, leur coupant toute possibilité de retour en arrière. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques instants. Ithaque semblait très irrité que cet incident se soit produit, mais Antonio n'en n'avait visiblement que faire.

« - On ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment là-bas en espérant que ces plantes finissent par mourir de soif ?!

- Tu as bien vu quelles conséquences ton geste avait eu, pourtant ! Il faut penser au travail d'équipe !

- Pfff, quelle équipe ? Pour faire du travail d'équipe, il faut non seulement du travail, mais aussi une équipe. On vient d'être parachuté dans cet univers bizarre et on se connaît tous à peine. Le travail d'équipe ça ne s'improvise pas. De plus…

- Ça suffit, les filles ! Vous finirez de vous crêper le chignon plus tard, on a du pain sur la planche pour le moment. »

Tous deux regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Requiem et eurent un bref mouvement de recul. Devant eux se dressait une Hydre de plus de six mètres de haut et à deux têtes, qui les regardait, l'œil sévère. A ses côtés se tenaient deux hommes. Lorsque Antonio fronça les sourcils pour mieux les distinguer, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de squelettes habillés de tunique spartiates et de semblants d'armure presque totalement détruits.

Tous trois leur faisait face, silencieusement.

« - Tu crois que si on lui donne un os, il va aller sagement dans sa niche ? demanda sarcastiquement Requiem.

L'Hydre se mit à grogner sourdement.

- Requiem, tu ferais mieux de te taire, je crois qu'elle comprend, essaya de le raisonner Antonio qui ne semblait guère rassuré face à la bête immense. »

Sur ce l'Hydre attaqua, balayant l'air d'un puissant coup de queue. Les trois Saint évitèrent l'appendice hérissé de pics, proéminences osseuses, mais la bête souffla sur Ithaque son souffle glacial, tandis que les deux soldats se jetaient chacun sur Requiem et Antonio.

Le Saint de la Girafe retomba lourdement sur le sol et eut juste le temps de croiser bras, alors que le monstre l'écrasait sous l'une de ses pattes.

Antonio commença à s'amuser de son côté à bloquer les coups d'épées de son adversaire avec aisance. Sa vélocité lui conférait un avantage certain sur ce dernier qui, assez lent, ne parvenait pas à suivre ses mouvements. Pourtant au bout de quelques instants, le squelette planta son épée dans le sol. Le Saint du Lynx, s'attendant à une attaque frontale, resta en position de défense, mais rien ne venant, il repartit à la charge. Son adversaire, ayant récupéré son épée tenta de l'embrocher dessus, obligeant Antonio à esquiver à la dernière minute. Mais à sa grande surprise, il perdit toute adhérence sur le sol et tomba lourdement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que le squelette avait fait pourrir la pierre, la couvrant de moisissures. Et celui-ci ne perdant pas l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui, en profita pour abattre son épée sur lui.

En action de dernier recours, Antonio lui opposa un coup sur le plat de l'épée pour la dévier et lança son poing de toutes ses forces dans le ventre de son ennemi. La force du coup fut telle que celui-ci tomba en morceaux sur le sol.

Requiem quant à lui, ne fit pas dans le détail. Il se jeta sur le garde, enchaînant les coups de poings et les coups de pieds, puis lui asséna un violent coup, frappant avec chacun de ses poings au niveau des articulations des bras du squelette. Ceux-ci churent et le squelette se retrouva quelques instants l'air bête, se secouant de droite à gauche comme s'il donnait des coups avec des bras invisibles.

Estimant en avoir finit avec lui, le Saint de l'Hydre Mâle tourna le dos au garde, mais ressenti immédiatement une vive douleur dans le dos. Se retournant, il se rendit que les deux bras flottaient dans les airs, l'un d'entre eux tenant l'épée et en ayant profité pour lui porter un coup.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Requiem pour sortir de ses gongs. Concentrant son énergie dans sa main, il se rua la tête la première son adversaire qui tenta de le couper en deux avec son épée. Le Saint esquiva avec aisance, bondissant par-dessus le squelette, et saisissant sa mâchoire par la même occasion. Le résultat ne se fit guère attendre et la tête parti en même tant que les dents. Quand Requiem écrasa le crâne du pied, le corps tomba en poussière de la même façon.

Il se retourna pour voir Ithaque voler arrière après avoir reçu un violent coup de patte. Le Saint de la Girafe ne semblait pas trop amoché. Il était à peine sonné, mais avait l'air d'avoir fort à faire avec l'Hydre dont la peau formait une carapace épaisse. Il commença à se mettre en position d'attaque, mais le monstre réagit immédiatement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et recracha son souffle glacial sur Ithaque.

L'attaque l'aurait sans doute gravement blessé, si Requiem ne s'était pas interposé, bras en avant, en générant un champ de force protecteur. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore à la perfection ses arcanes, et encore les défensives dans lesquelles il n'avait qu'une confiance modérée. Chacune des énergies étant brutes et instables, le choc des deux puissances provoqua une explosion qui envoya les deux Saints voler dans les airs. Antonio accouru auprès d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave, ce qui était heureusement le cas.

« - La peau de ce monstre est une vraie cuirasse. J'ai eu beau le frapper, rien n'y fait, commença Ithaque. Par ailleurs, il est loin d'être idiot et ne laisse pas passer la moindre faille. On dirait presque qu'il pense comme un guerrier, presque stratégiquement.

- Et on peut y ajouter sa puissance de frappe, commenta Requiem. J'ai beau ne pas être beaucoup porté sur la défense, il a quand même réussi à franchir sans mal mon champ de force

- Je pense, avança Antonio, qu'il faudrait peut-être l'attaquer à trois et le prendre à revers. A trois contre deux tête, il y en a bien au moins un d'entre nous qui devrait passer dans un angle mort tout de même !

- Serais-tu en train de proposer que l'on fasse un travail d'équipe ? Ironisa Ithaque.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, le coupa sèchement le Saint du Lynx, piqué au vif. Je pense pouvoir contenir quelques instants son souffle glacial avec mes flammes. Vous devriez pouvoir en profiter pour vous glisser sur ses flans et l'y frapper.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! répliqua hargneusement Requiem, juste avant que la queue de l'Hydre ne s'abatte sur lui.

Antonio jeta un œil en direction de son compagnon, juste avant de sentir l'air bouger sur son côté. L'Hydre préparait une nouvelle attaque. Immédiatement il se saisit de ses dagues et se concentra au maximum. En dépit de ce très court temps de préparation, il avait bon espoir de réussir à clouer le bec à ce monstre. Ithaque de son côté lui adressa un signe, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt à passer à l'action.

L'hydre cracha de nouveau on souffle glacial, tandis qu'Antonio lançait son attaque « Les crocs du Lynx » générant la plus forte chaleur qu'il pouvait. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, celle du Saint du Lynx réussissant comme escompté à contenir celle du monstre, l'empèchant de les carboniser. Ithaque s'apprêtait à passer à l'action quand il vit passer Requiem juste devant lui. Son poing était serré et de l'électricité crépitait autour.

« - Tu vas me payer ça, sale monstre !! La Morsure de l'Hydre !! »

Le guerrier passa avec agilité sur le flan du monstre et asséna son coup avec toute la puissance qu'il avait. L'Hydre fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin en dépit de sa masse importante, les muscles un instant paralysés par le choc électrique. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ithaque pour réagir.

Le Saint de la Girafe sauta dans les airs.

« - C'est le moment ! L'Attaque de la Girafe !! »

Il abattit le tranchant de sa main avec violence. Ni Antonio, ni Requiem ne virent d'énergie en jaillir, ni ne virent distinctement en quoi consistait le coup d'Ithaque, mais les deux têtes de l'animal furent comme écrasées sous un poids invisible et ses mâchoires finirent par céder, laissant éclater des morceaux de crocs. La bête rendit l'âme et se disloqua dans les airs, telle une chimère.

Ithaque s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle et Requiem constata avec rage que l'épaulette gauche de son armure était fêlée. Antonio, quant à lui, semblait s'en sortir sans trop de dommage, mais contenir le souffle de l'Hydre l'avait un peu épuisé. Il poussa un gros soupir.

« - Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? C'est bien joli de se taper des bestioles dans ce genre-là, mais ça ne nous fait pas beaucoup avancer. On rentre comment ?

- Je pensais que l'on aurait trouvé une sortie après avoir terrassé cette bête, mais je ne vois toujours rien, je commence à me demander si on va réussir ou non à sortir ici… commença Ithaque.

- Et tu te demandes bien, l'interrompit une voix sourde que tous trois reconnurent immédiatement. C'est une jolie prouesse d'avoir terrassé cette hydre, mais jamais vous ne réussirez à venir à bout de moi. »

Les trois Saints levèrent les yeux vers cet inconnu caché sous sa longue cape, celui-là même qui les avait envoyés dans cette dimension, dont ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Ils avaient déjà pu constater à quel point il était plus fort qu'eux, infiniment plus rapide, et disposant de pouvoirs qu'ils avaient peine à imaginer.

« - Dis-nous qui tu es ! Finit par lancer Requiem.

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Les hommes nous ont oubliés, nous ont rayés de leur mémoire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dire mon nom à quelqu'un qui va mourir dans quelques secondes, et encore moins à un sbire de la Déesse Athéna. »

Il leva la main et commença à concentrer son cosmos de façon bien plus poussée qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Les trois Saints de Bronze comprirent instantanément qu'ils ne se relèveraient jamais d'une attaque portée avec une telle puissance. Aucun n'envisageait de se laisser abattre sans rien tenter, mais tous avaient l'intime conviction que ce serait un combat vain. Même à leur niveau, ils percevaient à avec une douloureuse acuité la force qui se développait en face d'eux et savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas les capacités suffisantes pour espérer la contrer.

L'homme en cape allait lancer son attaque quand un éclair d'énergie zébra le ciel dans son dos. Son cosmos disparu instantanément.

« - Alors ainsi, tu voudrais que je les épargne, hein ? dit-il à haute voix, comme s'il parlait à l'éclair qui n'était plus là. Il réfléchit un moment, comme si les trois Saints de Bronze à côté de lui n'étaient même pas présents, puis finit par relever la tête. Très bien, je t'accorde cette faveur au nom du respect que j'ai pour toi. Vous, dit-il en désignant Antonio, Requiem et Ithaque, estimez-vous heureux. Profitez de votre chance d'aujourd'hui, car elle ne durera peut-être pas jusqu'à demain. »

Il leva le bras dans leur direction. La même lueur que celle qui les avait emmenés en ce lieu se mit à briller et les enveloppa de la même façon. Aucun des trois ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre, ni où ils allaient se retrouvés projetés. La seule certitude qu'ils avaient pour le moment était qu'ils allaient vivre. Restait à savoir dans quelles conditions…


	5. Le rocher de la Tête de mort

Antonio, Ithaque et Requiem ouvrirent les yeux sur un couloir familier, celui de la salle de conférence du manoir Kido. Ils eurent le sentiment d'émerger d'un rêve, et s'ils n'étaient pas si certains d'avoir bel et bien vécu leur errance dimensionnelle, affronté cette hydre gigantesque et rencontré cet homme mystérieux, ils auraient pu jurer qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait que sortir de la salle de conférence.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager les uns les autres. Les regards d'Antonio et d'Ithaque furent figés un long moment sur la Cloth de Requiem, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par comprendre ce qui retenait tant leur attention. La fêlure qui zébrait son épaulette faite par la queue de l'Hydre avait disparue.

« - Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas rêvé pourtant…

- Si tu as rêvé, lui répondit Ithaque, on est au moins deux dans ce cas, alors.

- Hey ! Les interpella Jaku avec humeur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites à traîner derrière ?! On vous attend, là !

Les trois se regardèrent un court instant avant qu'Antonio ne se tourne vers le Saint de la Grue.

- Tu exagères, on a pas traîné si longtemps que ça !

Ses deux camarades le regardèrent, interrogatifs.

- Bien sûr que non, mais j'aime pas les traînards ! Quand j'ai vu qu'en sortant de la salle de conférence vous ne sortiez pas, je me suis douté que vous aviez envie de papoter, mais c'est pas le moment.

- T'as bien raison. Allez, on arrive. »

Jaku tourna les talons, et les deux camarades d'Antonio le dévisagèrent.

« - On dirait qu'on a jamais fait que sortir de la salle de conférence, rien d'autre, avança Ithaque.

- Pourtant on sait très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je vous le confirme, lui répondit Antonio, leur montrant une fenêtre ouverte, dont les rideaux étaient agités par le vent. Pourtant je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Pour le moment, on ne peut rien y faire. Il faudra attendre que notre mystérieux ami se manifeste de nouveau pour en apprendre d'avantage.

- Ne soit pas trop pressé de le revoir. Je doute qu'on s'en sorte aussi bien la prochaine fois, lui dit Ithaque, commençant à aller en direction du groupe.

- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il n'a pas tort sur ce point là, ajouta Requiem, s'avançant à la suite du Saint de la Girafe. »

Antonio acquiesça en son fort intérieur. Il ignorait si l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré était un Saint, mais l'armure qu'il portait ressemblait de beaucoup à une Cloth et sa puissance était tout simplement inquiétante. Il avait décidément encore beaucoup à apprendre et se rendait compte d'une des choses qu'Ithaque leur avaient dit : ils n'étaient que des bleus.

Il rejoignit ses camarades qui avaient déjà retrouvé le groupe. Et lorsque tous se tournèrent vers lui pour lui demander pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et monta dans l'hélicoptère qui les attendait, sans en dire plus.

Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête en ce moment. Ce retour à la « civilisation » s'était suivi d'évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés les uns à la suite des autres sans interruption, que ce soient ces soldats de glaises, ce voleur de Cloth ou cet homme mystérieux porteur de cette armure à la blancheur immaculée.

D'un commun et tacite accord, il s'était mis d'accord avec Ithaque et Requiem pour ne parler à personne pour le moment de cet homme encapuchonné. Il ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais il leur semblait que cela valait mieux. Ils avaient déjà tous un combat sur lequel ils devaient se concentrer pour l'heure, et par ailleurs, lorsque Ithaque ferait son rapport au Sanctuaire, celui-ci saurait sans doute mieux analyser la situation qu'eux.

Le trajet en direction de leur lieu de rendez-vous dura environs une bonne demie-heure, dans un silence un peu pesant. Tous avaient eu à risquer leur vie de nombreuses fois au cours de leurs années d'entraînement, mais peu savaient vraiment ce qu'était d'aller un à l'encontre d'un ennemi à priori plus puissant. Quand bien même ils avaient tous plus ou moins été élevés dans une sorte d'élitisme, les incitant à être convaincus qu'ils étaient chacun tous les êtres les plus puissants que la Terre portait, seuls les plus perspicaces d'entre eux ressentaient que ce n'était que pure illusion, ou plus précisément, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vérité à prendre au premier degré.

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Niwa avait refusé de venir avec eux ? Ressentait-il cette vérité plus que n'importe quel autre ici présent, au point de refuser le combat ? Antonio n'en avait aucune idée. Le Saint du Renard était violent, mais était également très individualiste et misanthrope, à ce qu'il avait pu en juger. C'était d'ailleurs une pensée qui l'attristait au plus haut point. Dans sa mémoire, Niwa avait toujours été un petit garçon joyeux, joueur et facétieux. Qu'il soit devenu ainsi lui faisait également réaliser sa propre chance de ne pas être devenu comme lui. Il avait eu de la chance, d'être envoyé dans les Alpes, à la rencontre de Zepetti. Il s'en rendait bien compte.

Une fois arrivés sur le lieu de rendez-vous, ils sautèrent de l'hélicoptère en vol, à plusieurs mètres du sol, afin de lui permettre de repartir au plus tôt et de ne pas mettre la vie des pilotes en danger. Vu le traitement infligé à Tatsumi, il y avait fort à parier que le Sculpteur ne se gênerait pas pour tuer tout homme présent, guerrier ou non. En dépit de la hauteur, ils atterrirent avec grâce, presque douceur sur le sol, comme si la gravité n'avait presque pas de prise sur eux. Le fait étaient qu'ils avaient entraîné leurs corps au-delà de toute considération et que leurs muscles, couplés à la puissance de leur cosmos leur permettaient des prouesses surhumaines. Observant le paysage, ils se dirigèrent en groupe sur le chemin qui s'offrait à eux. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect dans les rochers et dans les arbres.

Très rapidement, le paysage boisé laissa place à des arbres noueux, dépourvus de feuilles et de vie pour la plupart d'entre eux. Seule restait la rocaille dure et sèche, la désolation, triste. Et face à eux finit par se dresser un énorme rocher dont la forme et les cavités, regardées d'un certain point de vue, faisait penser à une gigantesque tête de mort qui n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur endroit pour reposer.

L'endroit en lui-même était en fait une sorte de clairière, une zone ronde dégagée à l'intérieur des reliefs d'où deux chemins, outre celui par lequel le groupe était arrivé, s'élançaient. Chacun scruta attention les moindres recoins et les moindres rochers, mais il semblait bel et bien qu'ils étaient les premiers sur les lieux.

« - Eh bien, ce n'est pas très poli de lancer une invitation et de s'y rendre en retard !

- C'est nous qui sommes en avance, Jaku, lui répondit Kuwabara. Je m'attendais néanmoins à ce qu'il nous attende de pied ferme et qu'il nous prépare un comité d'accueil.

- Eh bien, cela nous laisse encore un peu de répit pour souffler, dit Hiro. J'ai comme dans l'idée que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. »

De son côté, Lissa s'était avancée vers le Rocher de la Tête de Mort. Elle avait remarqué la forme bizarre de quelques rochers et souhaitait en avoir le cœur net. S'accroupissant, elle faillit reculer de surprise avant de tendre le bras. Ce qui lui avait semblé être un bras au premier abord se révélait n'être qu'un rocher. Et à côté, elle découvrit des têtes dont les visages étaient à peine esquissés, des jambes, ce qui lui semblait être des parties de Cloth taillées dans la roche. Ithaque s'approcha d'elle.

« - Cela n'augure rien de bon…

- Je te le confirme, Ithaque. J'ai comme l'impression que notre hôte s'est exercé à nous préparer quelques œuvres d'art de son cru, juste pour le plaisir de nos yeux.

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Pfff, c'était purement ironique ! Ne prend pas tout au premier degré ! Que… ? »

Des traces de sang se trouvaient sur les rochers. Il avait déjà séché, mais un examen attentif du paysage laissait apparaître des traces de lutte. Ce n'était guère perceptible et il était probable qu'elle était la seule capable de déceler des traces si infimes que celles-ci. Mais c'était justement ce qui lui semblait si étrange. Il y avait eu un combat vraisemblablement violent ici, mais on s'était visiblement attaché à les effacer. Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi vouloir tout cacher, si c'était pour laisser si évidente cette tache sanglante sur le rocher.

L'esprit de Lissa se mit en mouvement et ce qu'elle en retirait comme suppositions ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se redressa et s'apprêtait à tirer Ithaque par le bras pour qu'ils rejoignent les autres quand elle sentit passer une ombre au-dessus d'elle. Ithaque dût la sentir aussi, car ils levèrent les yeux en même temps. La femme guerrière eût un mouvement de recul en voyant ce qui semblait être son double parfait. Que ce soit dans les proportions du corps, la forme, les cheveux où les motifs tout en arabesques du masque, il s'agissait en tout point de sa jumelle.

« - Qui es-tu ?

- Ça me semble évident, je suis l'Oiseau de Paradis, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix qui était tellement semblable à la sienne que Lissa en frissonna.

- Arrête de la torturer comme ça, tu es méchante, l'interrompit la voix de Hiro.

Ithaque et Lissa se retournèrent, soulagés de voir Hiro à leurs côtés, mais déchantèrent vite lorsqu'ils aperçurent un second Hiro, visiblement estomaqué lui aussi de se voir lui aussi en double.

- Les pauvres petits…, fit la voix de Niwa

- Ils ressemblent à de petits agneaux devant un loup, ajouta la voix de Jaku

- Ce ne sont rien d'autre…, affirma la voix de Requiem.

- Rien d'autre qu'une bande de moutons près à être dévorés, renchéri la voix d'Antonio. »

Tout autour de Lissa et de Ithaque se trouvait leur groupe, à la différence près de l'absence d'un double de Ithaque. Les deux Saints se sentirent tout d'un coup bien seuls, ainsi entourés par ces regards mauvais. A leur grand soulagement, et bien que la scène leur paru tout simplement absurde, les autres Saints se rassemblèrent tout autour d'eux, l'air à la fois résolu et complètement surpris.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Finit par lâcher Jaku.

- On dirait nos doubles en tout point, continua Hiro.

- Non, regardez mieux, le contredit Lissa, dont le sens de l'observation semblait encore marcher à merveille en dépit du stress de la situation.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, il s'agirait donc du même type de création que ces soldats que nous avons reçus au manoir, constata Kuwabara après un bref instant d'hésitation.

- Allons donc, ne les insultez pas de la sorte, c'est le genre de compliment qu'il vaut mieux éviter de leur faire, si vous souhaitez garder votre tête sur vos épaules, l'interrompit une voix inconnue. »

Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc, et les doubles changèrent instantanément de place pour venir se placer aux côtés du nouveau venu. Il ne fallut que peu de temps aux Saints pour comprendre qu'ils avaient face à eux le Saint du Sculpteur. Son armure, bien qu'étincelante et ruisselante de puissance ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa qualité de Cloth de bronze. Comme tous les habits sacrés de cette catégorie, elle laissait beaucoup de zones du corps à découvert, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de protéger son porteur de la majeure partie des coups violents que les Saints étaient capables de porter ou de recevoir au cours de leurs combats. Il portait une cape, ce qui était rare pour un Saint de bronze, accrochée à ses épaulettes d'une couleur proche de l'ébène. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés flottaient dans le vent et encadraient son visage, aux traits étonnement doux, mais rehaussé par des yeux couleur de sang. Des yeux dont il semblait émaner haine et folie.

« - Vous êtes bien courageux, vous qui vous voulez défenseurs de l'ordre et de la justice sur Terre. Bien courageux d'avoir accepté de venir jusqu'ici pour sauver un vieil imbécile inutile d'une mort toute aussi inutile. Moi, Daiki, Saint de Bronze du Sculpteur, vous l'affirme haut et fort. Votre tentative est vaine.

Il fit un geste pour faire passer dans son dos sa cape que le vent plaquait contre lui. C'est à ce moment là que le groupe de Saint remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait dans son dos, tel un spectre. Ils essayèrent de distinguer ses traits, cachés dans l'ombre, mais le Sculpteur ramena sur lui toute l'attention.

- Le courage est une qualité que j'apprécie au plus haut point. Ne serait-ce que pour cela, je devrais sans doute vous applaudir, même si l'un d'entre vous a préféré jouer la carte de la prudence et que nous avons à sa place un invité surprise, ajouta-t-il en regardant longuement Ithaque qui en frémit. Néanmoins, ne vous y trompez pas. Je n'attend de vous qu'une seule et unique chose : m'emparer de vos habits sacrés dès votre mort.

- Dis-nous plutôt qui sont tes sbires ? Il semble que je ne me sois pas trompée en observant qu'ils avaient la même origine que ces soldats de glaise que tu nous as envoyé hier, lui demanda Lissa, encore sous le choc de s'être trouvée face à face avec cette jumelle si parfaite. Sont-ce là tes créations ?

- Exactement, ils le sont tous, lui répondit tranquillement le Saint du Sculpteur. Il s 'agit de Golems que j'ai moi-même créés. Sans les matériaux qui servent à forger les Habits Sacrés et sans la poussière d'étoile qui leur donne la vie, je ne peux rien créer d'autre. Il s'agit de doubles, créés à partir de la Terre et par ma main, qui me servent d'exécutants quand les faibles guerriers que je vous ai déjà envoyés ne sont pas suffisants. Et ne vous y trompez pas. Quant bien même il s'agit de mes créations, ils sont en tout points vos semblables en force.

- C'est une chose qui reste à voir, répliqua froidement Requiem, que le poing démangeait de plus en plus.

- Mais pourquoi essaies-tu de nous voler nos Cloth ?! Le coupa Ithaque, plus se redonner de la contenance et du courage qu'autre chose.

- Oui, c'est une question qui m'intéresse aussi, continua Kuwabara. Je suis persuadé que tu sais très bien que les Cloth, offertes aux Hommes par Athéna et douées de vie et de conscience, sont seules à choisir qui les porte. Si tu nous les arraches de force, je pense que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras sans doute en retirer aucun bénéfice. Alors, pourquoi tout cela ?

Daiki ferma les yeux un long moment. L'atmosphère sembla changer du tout au tout, la sensation de haine et de folie disparaissant un court instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre de nouveau les paupières.

- La destinée de chacune des armures de l'ordre d'Athéna est gravée dans les étoiles. C'est ainsi qu'Elle l'a voulu, et c'est de cette manière que toutes les Cloth de l'ordre d'Athéna ont été forgées. Vous les voler est le seul moyen de les y arracher, afin de m'en servir pour en créer de nouvelles, libres de l'influence du Sanctuaire et de celle d'Athéna. Le destin, la conscience de ces protection que vous portez, cette symbiose que vous partagez avec elles, tout cela crée un lien si étroit qu'il en est quasiment indestructible. Il est impératif pour moi de détruire ce lien, de briser ce destin qui vous unit.

- A quoi bon ? Quand bien même tu nous tuerais, Kuwabara te l'as bien dit, tu ne pourras pas disposer de nos Cloth à ta guise, l'interrompit Hiro qui semblait bouillir intérieurement.

- Les Saints d'Athéna et leurs habits sacrés partagent une destinée commune qui est écrite dans les étoiles. Si je tue le porteur et que je détruis sa Cloth avant qu'elle ne choisisse un nouveau porteur, les deux destinées seront simultanément brisées.

- Comment ça ? L'interrogea Antonio.

- Si je me contente de tuer le porteur, lui répondit patiemment Daiki, la Cloth qui l'avait choisi sera toujours sous l'influence d'Athéna et sans tuer le porteur, il sera impossible de refondre l'armure pour la transformer. Tant que l'un des deux survis, la destinée ne peut être infléchie. Il ne peut donc être question d'alliance non plus, cela ne me servirait pas ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse est de briser la Destinée.

- Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir lutter contre son destin, répliqua Hiro. Vouloir briser le destin des autres est tout simplement une ignominie. Tu n'as pas le droit d'en disposer ainsi !! Pourquoi te prendre pour un dieu en faisant de telles choses ?

- Athéna dispose d'une garde puissante qui reviendra toujours se reformer autour d'elle. Le destin de ses Saints et de leurs habits sacrés est ainsi fait. En brisant ce cycle, le Sanctuaire et la force d'Athéna seront affaiblis et ils seront handicapés, si jamais ils voulaient se lancer dans une croisade.

- Une croisade ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Athéna a toujours œuvré pour la paix dans le Monde, avança Ithaque. Pourquoi crois-tu donc qu'elle a créé son ordre de Saints ? Ne connais-tu donc pas l'origine de la création de nos Cloth ?

- Les « origines » ne m'intéressent pas, je ne fais que constater et m'interroger sur le futur. Le Sanctuaire est une force dangereuse et despotique. Il s'agit d'une dictature qui, sous couvert, de faux arguments tels que la paix dans le monde, ne fait que s'imposer en tant que force militaire. Je veux créer un contre-pouvoir, sinon il pourrait vouloir dominer le monde par la force, et nul ne pourrait s'y opposer. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Beaucoup de guerres par le passé ont été menées par Athéna, mais si jamais un jour elle se trompait ou voulait mener une guerre pour son bénéfice personnel ? Rien ne vous prouve que même avec les intentions les plus pures, Elle se trompera jamais, qu'Elle ne tuerait pas l'innocent en pensant tuer le criminel. Rien ne vous prouve que ses prochaines incarnations conserveront cette volonté de garder la paix sur Terre. Non, c'est un risque trop grand pour être couru sans ne rien y faire… c'est hors de question !!

Pendant un court instant, les yeux couleurs sang de Daiki semblèrent devenir fous. Même ses Golems eurent un mouvement de recul, sentant une sourde puissance surgir. Puis la tempête se calma et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage du sculpteur qui paru alors totalement dément.

- Mais en voilà assez ! J'ai déjà commencé à mettre mon plan à exécution. L'un de vos chers amis a d'ores et déjà fait don de sa vie pour sa si belle cause et m'a, par la même occasion, fait dont de sa Cloth.

Il se déplaça sur le côté, l'homme derrière lui suivant son mouvement, restant ainsi dans son ombre. Ce mouvement lui permit de montrer, ce qui se trouvait dans son dos, dissimulé par sa cape, une Pandora box.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Commença Requiem.

- Mon dieu, il n'a pas fait ça ?! S'exclama Lissa, portant la main à la bouche en un mouvement de stupeur.

- Bien sûr que si, ma chère, lui répondit Daiki dans un petit rire. Je viens de vous le dire, j'ai déjà commencé à mettre mon plan à exécution.

Il fit pivoter la Pandora Box, afin de s'assurer que tous puissent bien en voir les gravures. Antonio crut discerner une sorte de machine.

- On dirait un appareil… débuta-t-il avant de s'arrêter net dans sa réflexion. Ce n'est pas ta Pandora box !

- Je vois, répondit Kuwabara. Il doit s'agir de la Cloth de la Machine Pneumatique. Nous voilà donc fixés sur notre compagnon d'arme qui n'est pas venu nous rejoindre…

- Eh bien, en voilà un qui sait utiliser son cerveau à merveille, le railla le Sculpteur. Ce Marco, Saint de bronze de la Machine Pneumatique nous a donné bien du fil à retordre, mais il n'avait aucune chance, seul face à nous. Il aura au moins réussi à se défaire de son double que vous auriez eu à affronter sinon en plus des votre. »

Hiro se rappelait bien de Marco. Ce petit garçon chétif qui avait perdu ses parents très tard et qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Ce garçon doux et gentil qui ne voulait pas aller en camp d'entraînement et qui avait même fugué la veille de son départ pour y échapper. Tatsumi avait toutefois eût tôt fait de le rattraper et de l'envoyer dans le camp pour lequel il avait été désigné.

Il eût grand peine à se retenir de verser une larme sur ce visage charmant qui ne sourirait plus jamais. Il put à peine résister à ne pas se laisser engloutir par cette mort qui lui en rappelait une autre, dont il ne s'était toujours pas remis. Il serra les poings de rage.

« - Sa mort de restera pas impunie, assassin !! Cracha-t-il.

- Le sanctuaire œuvre pour la justice et nous allons l'appliquer, ici même, enchaîna Jaku qui semblait lui aussi particulièrement remonté.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. C'est ce que nous allons voir très rapidement. Mais surtout, ne vous attendez pas à ce que nous vous fassions le moindre cadeau. Je tiens également aux raisons qui m'ont menées sur cette voie et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en détourner un seul instant. Soyez prévenus ! Au fait, ajouta-t-il avec un regard carnassier, n'était-ce pas dangereux de venir tous ici en laissant votre cher Tatsumi seul à l'orphelinat ? De nos jours, un accident est si vite arrivé…»

Sans plus attendre, il prit dans son dos ce qui semblait ressembler à une sorte de marteau plutôt fin et, concentrant son cosmos, frappa violemment le sol, tandis que le Golem de l'Oiseau de Paradis tendait la main, laissant voler au vent une fine poussière lumineuse.

Le souffle de l'attaque de Daiki projeta sur eux tous un épais brouillard de poussière, contenant également les petits grains de lumière générés par le Golem. S'en apercevant, Lissa lança son poing vers le ciel, essayant de créer un vent de lumière qui retenait les particules de lumière de son double, mais une seconde déflagration les jeta tous à terre.

Ce second souffle dispersa toute la poussière et tout redevint visible. Le groupe de Saints put ainsi s'apercevoir que leurs ennemis en avaient profité pour s'éclipser, ce dont ils s'étaient de toute façon douté au vu de la manœuvre. Jaku pesta.

« - Le fourbe !!

- Il agit de façon stratégique, voilà tout, lui répondit Kuwabara sur le ton, de l'évidence. Il y a fort à parier qu'une partie de ses Golems s'est rendue à l'orphelinat pour nous y attendre de pied ferme. Sans doute espèrent-ils que nous ne pourrons pas donner toute la mesure de notre force dans une zone civile…

- Que faire, alors ? On ignore combien y sont allé et combien sont restés ici. Demanda Requiem.

- Moi, c'est tout vu, je vais à l'orphelinat. Il est hors de question de laisser Tatsumi seul, dit Hiro d'un ton décidé.

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Kuwabara. Me battre en zone civile ne me pose aucun problème.

- Pff, je suis curieux de voir ça, je viens avec vous, affirma Jaku, et par ailleurs, si Niwa est toujours là-bas, il pourrait bien se retrouver leur cible. Un seul d'entre nous tué est amplement suffisant.

- Bon, dans ce cas, Requiem, Antonio Lissa et moi allons rester ici, répondit Ithaque.

- On fait comme ça, alors, répliqua Kuwabara qui se mettait déjà en route, à la suite de ses compagnons qui avaient commencé à courir. Faites attention à vous !

- Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à, fit Requiem, une fois leurs camarades disparus de leur champ de vision.

- On va aller lui apprendre à vivre, à ce mégalomane, acquiesça Antonio, l'air résolu.

- Alors, c'est partit ! Ajouta Lissa en se mettant en route »


	6. Entre plumes et griffes

Les Saints de Bronze s'étaient dispersés, dans l'espoir de retrouver au plus vite le Sculpteur sur ce terrain rocailleux et montagnard. Chacun était allé sur son propre chemin, chacun avec ses doutes et ses interrogations sur ce que serait la suite des événements. Leur ennemi semblait déterminé et apprendre que l'un des leur était déjà tombé leur en avait mis un coup au moral.

Sur le sentier qu'elle avait choisi d'emprunter, Lissa avançait prudemment, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle broyait du noir, pas seulement à cause de l'assassinat du Saint de Bronze de la Machine Pneumatique, mais surtout à cause de sa rencontre avec cet être qui portait son corps et son visage. Se retrouver ainsi face à un double si ressemblant avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais surtout de particulièrement malsain. Cette sensation qu'elle n'était pas vraiment elle, hors de son corps, comme si son âme cherchait à s'échapper était très déstabilisant.

Il n'y avait que peu de temps quelle était devenu le Saint de l'Oiseau de Paradis, et comme première expérience, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait particulièrement enchantée. En y regardant bien, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à tout ce que pouvait impliquer sa condition de Femme Saint. L'une des choses les plus délicate de cette condition était pour elle le port constant du masque. A force de temps et d'efforts elle avait finit par le supporter en tant seconde peau, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'acceptait pleinement.

Le masque était un sujet tabou, même entre ces femmes qui renonçaient à voir leur peau exposée à la douceur du soleil. L'entraînement qui leur était dispensé avait aussi ce but, les forcer à refouler leur condition de femme, leur féminité. Il lui avait été expliqué que Athéna, en tant que femme, ne supportait l'idée que des femmes prennent les armes et que la condition imposée pour celles qui souhaitaient tout de même se battre en son nom, n'en soient plus vraiment. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas question de tergiverser sur le sujet, de remettre en cause ce principe. Souvent en tout début d'entraînement, il y avait toujours une petite fillette pour se rebeller, s'interroger, poser des questions, mais il n'y en avait généralement qu'une seule, car celle-ci subissait un tel traitement que toutes les autres comprenaient très vite qu'il valait mieux taire le sujet.

Lissa avait juste une fois chercher à aborder le sujet avec son maître, Shen Yu. Elle avait toujours eu de très forts liens avec lui et une forte complicité existait entre eux. Néanmoins, la réaction de son maître lui fit clairement comprendre que complicité ou non, le sujet ne serait plus jamais abordé. C'était un matin, juste après leurs ablutions respectives et Lissa se sentait quelque peu démoralisé. En effet, le masque qu'elle portait depuis maintenant deux longues années continuait de la faire souffrir. Très peu de gens le savaient, notamment car les Femmes Saint n'en parlaient pas, mais le masque était maintenu à leur visage par l'intermédiaire de points de pression sur leur peau, et non par un quelconque système de lanière. Si d'une façon générale ces points de pression n'étaient guère gênants, ils devenaient de plus en plus douloureux avec le temps. Encore jeune et peu accoutumée à cette douleur-ci, Lissa la gérait très mal. Elle voulu donc en parler avec son maître. Celui-ci, après que son visage soit passé par différentes couleurs et expressions, se contenta de lui tourner le dos en lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre.

Lissa s'exécuta, et n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup de poing lui arriver en plein dans l'estomac. Elle tomba a genoux tandis que son maître l'attrapait par le col, la soulevant de terre et lui assena un second coup qui la propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Shen Yu semblait à la fois être dans une profonde colère et dans une résignation étrange.

« - Et alors ? Que fais-tu ? Ne t'ai-je donc pas appris à te défendre ? Je ne me déplace pourtant pas très vite, ajouta-t-il en serrant le poing et entamant une course frontale sur Lissa. Celle-ci voulu esquiver en sautant de côté, mais la main de son maître se referma son pied et il l'envoya contre un arbre. Voilà donc à quoi sert mon entraînement ?

- Je ne comprends pas, maître ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Shen Yu laissa échapper un grognement de colère et fondit de nouveau sur elle. La jeune fille bondit dans les airs, prenant bien soin cette fois de ramener ses pieds près de son corps, mais Shen Yu était déjà au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de penser à l'injustice de la situation, son maître n'hésitant pas à accélérer au-delà de ses perceptions à elle et ne put même pas se mettre en garde pour amortir le coup qui lui fut assené dans son dos et la ramena de nouveau à terre.

L'homme d'ordinaire calme et doux s'avança en marchant et lui donna un violent coup de pied supplémentaire, alors même qu'elle était toujours à terre, qui la projeta encore plus loin.

« - Alors dis-moi Lissa, il te gêne encore ce masque ?

- Je…

- Je crois sincèrement que tu as d'autres choses à te préoccuper que de cette gêne, non ?

- Mais…

- Cela suffit !! Tu portes ce masque par la volonté de la déesse dont tu vas protéger les valeurs et le royaume. Ceci est notre rôle à nous, Saints. Ose remettre la parole de ta Déesse en doute ou en cause, et tu seras considérée comme une renégate, un traître. Si tel est le cas, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Lissa ferma les yeux et serra les dents en même temps que les poings. Voilà donc à quoi s'attendre. Peu importe sa douleur, peu importe l'injustice de cette situation, il s'agit d'un décret divin que nul ne pouvait même remettre en cause ? Les femmes devaient porter ce masque et se taire ? Avaient-elles seulement le choix de renoncer à leur statut de Saint ?

Lorsqu'on lui avait apposé ce masque sur le visage la première fois, on lui avait dit qu'elle le porterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Que si un homme voyait ce visage, elle devrait le tuer ou l'aimer. La mort était le seul moyen de se débarrasser de cette abomination ?

Lissa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se remit sur ses deux pieds et commença à lever la main vers son masque, déterminée à l'ôter. Le voyant son maître se jeta sur elle pour l'en empêcher.

Un bruit de pas furtif fit sortir le Saint de l'Oiseau de Paradis de ses pensées. Automatiquement, elle se mit en garde et se réprimanda d'être aussi distraite, alors qu'elle était en terrain ennemi. Elle s'attendait à voir de nouveau son double se dresser face à elle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« - Niwa ? »

Alors même que le prénom du Saint du renard lui échappait, elle sut que ce n'était pas lui, mais son double Golem.

« - Petit petit petit oiseau… Es-tu tombé de ton nid ? »

Le Golem semblait avoir un regard fou. Il la regardait comme un renard convoite un lapin. Les griffes qui lui étaient poussées en lieu et place de ses ongles ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention de Lissa. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir avec quelle sauvagerie Niwa pouvait se comporter avec son ennemi, lors de la joute avec les Gardes de Glaise du Sculpteur, et il lui semblait évident que son double avait été doté du même comportement bestial.

« - Petit petit petit oiseau… Dis-moi quel goût ont tes plumes… »

Lissa ne répondit toujours pas. Il lui semblait qu'au moment même où elle ouvrirait la bouche, le Golem lui sauterait dessus pour l'égorger vive. Elle se contenant donc de le suivre du regard, à mesure qu'il se déplaçait autours d'elle, prêt à bondir à la moindre ouverture. Il n'était pas évident de déterminer si ses réflexes prévaudraient sur les siens et à en juger par sa posture et sa démarche souple, ils devaient être particulièrement développés.

Toute à sa concentration, Lissa ne vit pas la pierre ronde sur laquelle elle posa le pied et qui roula d'un coup, en la déséquilibrant complètement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Golem Renard pour bondir sur sa proie, toutes griffes dehors, dans un hurlement bestial. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il était déjà au-dessus d'elle sur le point de lui planter les griffes dans le ventre. Le saint de l'Oiseau de Paradis, voyant sa position ne chercha pas à se rattraper, mais au contraire laissa poursuivre son mouvement de chute. Utilisant sa seconde jambe comme seul point d'appuie, elle la lança en un violent coup de pied, visant la nuque de son adversaire. Ce dernier, dans un mouvement vif, modifia soudainement la trajectoire de son bras pour parer le coup, tandis que Lissa plaçait sa main au sol pour stopper sa chute et se propulser en l'air pour se rétablir quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Le petit oiseau a déjà appris à voler ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à me tuer ?

- J'ai faim… lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner Lissa. Ce Golem était décidément bien différent des Gardes de Glaises qu'ils avaient affrontés auparavant.

- Tu es un monstre, une marionnette créée et dirigée par…

- Les Griffes de Glaise !!! »

Le Golem sembla être pris d'une frénésie soudaine et l'imprévisibilité de son assaut soudain pris la jeune fille au dépourvu. Elle subit de plein fouet les griffures assénées par son adversaire qui lui entailla la peau en plusieurs endroits, la faisant choir un peu plus loin.

« - Tais-toi, Femme !! Je ne suis pas un monstre !! Je ne suis pas une marionnette !!

- Qu'es-tu donc, alors ? demanda Lissa qui grimaça instantanément en voyant le Golem rugir et l'attaquer de nouveau sans préavis.

Elle tenta de parer les coups de griffes, réussissant sur les premiers, mais finissant par se retrouver débordées devant le déluge de coups, dont la puissance était accrue par la colère sourde et primaire.

- Je le tuerai pour m'avoir fait !!

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda prudemment le Saint, craignant de générer un nouvel accès de colère.

- Regarde-moi !! Regarde cette peau immonde qui est la mienne !! Je ne suis même pas un être vivant !! Je ne respire même pas !!

L'esprit de Lissa se mit en route à toute allure.

- Tu as raison, il n'aurait jamais dû te faire ça !

- Comment ça ? répondit le Golem, visiblement surpris.

- Il t'a donné une apparence humaine, mais n'a pas été capable de te faire humain. Et tu souffres à cause de cela. Ce ne serait que justice qu'il paye !

- Mais c'est bien mon intention de le faire payer mon petit oiseau. Je déteste ma condition et c'est à lui que je le dois. Oh oui, il paiera !!

Lissa laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. La conversation allait sur la bonne voie. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à le retourner contre le Sculpteur. Ensuite, si jamais il faisait preuve de velléités belliqueuses, elle ferait le nécessaire pour l'éliminer, ça n'était pas un problème en soi.

- Viens avec moi, viens nous allons le punir ensemble, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le Golem Renard la regarda un instant et s'approcha, semblant s'interroger sur cette alliance.

- Viens avec moi, nous pourrons faire beaucoup de choses ensemble. Je te présenterai aux autres, tu verras !

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Golem. Un sourire carnassier.

Des griffes acérées fendirent le vide, là où se trouvait le visage de Lissa une fraction de seconde auparavant.

- Tu sais ce que je déteste encore plus que « lui » ?

- Laisse-moi deviner, ta tête ? Rétorqua Lissa, hors d'elle de ne pas avoir réussit à le mettre dans sa poche.

- Non, ce que je déteste encore plus, reprit le Golem, continuant d'essayer de faucher la jeune fille comme un épis de blé, c'est toi, toi et tes amis, vous et ces humains que j'abhorre plus que tout.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à vivre alors, autant que ta « vie » s'arrête ici, ce qui ne va pas tarder. »

D'un coup, le Golem stoppa ses attaques et regarda autours de lui. Il remarqua qu'une sorte de fine poussière lumineuse flottait dans les airs autours de lui. Il voulu s'en débarrasser en griffant dans le vide, comme s'il espérait que cela suffirait à s'en défaire. Cependant, rien n'y fit et il se trouva rapidement complètement submergé par cette poussière qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

Il baissa les yeux sur son bras et vit sa peau se dessécher et se craqueler. Il entreprit de se frotter le bras, comme pour gommer cette vision, mais ce n'eût pour effet que de détacher son bras qui tomba au sol, se transformant en poussière balayer par le vent, tandis que sa jambe droite subissait le même sort. N'ayant plus de point d'appuie, le Golem chuta et tout son corps éclata en morceaux, sa tête roulant sur le côte de sorte qu'il put le voir se faire disperser par un vent violent.

« - Tu as raison, tu n'as rien d'humain, fit la voix de Lissa, qui ramena le Golem à la réalité sans ménagement. Là où tu te trompes, c'est sur le monstre. Ce n'est pas lui qui est un monstre pour t'avoir créé, c'est toi qui en est un de blâmer le monde entier pour ce que tu es.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est facile pour toi de donner des leçons !

- Crois-moi, je te comprends plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas sa condition. Ce masque que je porte, on me l'a imposé. Mais au final, ce n'est pas le masque qui importe, c'est la guerrière qui le porte. Tu es né Golem, mais tu fais tes propres choix, tu prends tes propres décisions. Personne ne te force à m'affronter, à obéir au Sculpteur. Mais quand bien même tu le hais, tu continues de le suivre. Qui est à blâmer pour ça, dis-moi ? Lui ou toi ?

- Tu raisonnes bien, petit oiseau, mais moi, j'ai cessé de raisonner à l'instant même où il m'a éveillé ! C'est mon corps tout entier qui est une monstruosité. Tu me parles de ton masque, mais si je suis ton raisonnement, pourquoi ne l'ôtes-tu pas ?

- Ce masque fait partie de moi, c'est aussi simple que cela.

- Et tu appelles ça une réponse ? Hurla le Golem en se ruant sur elle. »

Le traumatisme de la vision généré par la poussière lumineuse de Lissa semblait avoir fait son office. Encore sous le choc, les mouvements de son adversaire étaient beaucoup plus lents et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle n'eût aucun problème à esquiver ses griffes.

« - Il n'y a pourtant pas d'autre réponse à donner. Ou plutôt, je n'en ai qu'une seule autre : si tu ne peux accepter ce que tu es, il ne te reste qu'à mourir, mourir pour cet homme que tu hais. »

Au comble de la rage, le Golem lança de nouveau son attaque des Griffes de Glaise. Lissa ferma les yeux, comme déçue de cette réponse et concentra toute sa cosmo énergie. Sans peur, elle s'élança au devant des rafales de griffes qui déferlaient sur elle. Par de gracieux mouvement elle parvint à passer au travers évitant certains coups, en parant d'autres pour se placer au corps à corps, puis plaça ses deux jambes autours de son coup pour enfin le projeter quelques mètres plus loin.

Le Golem parvint à se rétablir et voulu repartir directement à l'assaut, comptant sur un effet de surprise, mais alors qu'il venait de prendre son élan, il aperçu de nouveau cette poussière lumineuse, qui cette fois-ci se concentrait autours du poing de Lissa.

« - Je te dit adieu, ici et maintenant, Golem, puisse-tu trouver ton repos dans une autre vie. Tornade céleste ! »

La Femme Saint fendit l'air, projetant sa poussière dans un souffle violent. Le Golem ne put y résister en dépit de ses efforts. La poussière lumineuse frappait à la fois son corps et son esprit. Et quand bien même son corps aurait pu supporter le souffle de l'attaque, son esprit fragile n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir le faire. Il fut donc propulsé, son ersatz d'armure, puis son corps éclatants sous la force du coup.

Quand Lissa s'approcha de lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'un bras et une partie de son tronc. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« - Méfie-toi… il n'est pas seul…

- Tu ne m'apprend rien, lui répondit-elle doucement. Nous avons tous vu cette ombre dans le dos du Sculpteur.

- Je ne parle pas de lui, mais du Guerrier caché sous sa cape… méfie-toi de lui… »

Sans qu'il ne puisse en ajouter plus, le Golem finit de se désagréger, tombant en poussière. Lissa le regarda se disperser, le vague à l'âme. Elle repensait à ce moment où elle avait voulu ôter son masque, afin d'en finir avec la vie.

Shen Yu avait été suffisamment rapide, et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de porter sa main à son visage, celle de son maître avait déjà stoppé son mouvement. La colère qui se lisait sur son visage auparavant avait laissé place à une sorte de désarroi.

« - Ne fait pas ça, ne fait pas ça, petit oiseau.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne peux en parler, je ne peux être une femme, et je ne peux rien y faire !!

Shen Yu poussa un profond soupir.

- Je sais à quel point il est dure pour vous autres, jeunes filles, de porter ces masques. Néanmoins je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Si jamais tu le remets en cause, tu seras considérée comme une rebelle à la parole et à la volonté d'Athéna.

- Je suis sensée me sentir consolée ?? Éclata Lissa.

- Bien sûr que non, mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que ce masque n'est jamais qu'un masque et que ça ne change rien au problème de fond.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as l'impression de ne plus être une femme parce que tu le portes, mais moi, sans en porter un, je ne suis plus un homme non plus. Être un Saint, c'est renoncer à sa condition d'homme. Ni ta vie ni ton corps ne t'appartiennent plus. Ils appartiennent à ta Déesse. Voilà pourquoi le masque ne peut être remis en cause, si tu le remet en cause, c'est ta dévotion envers ta déesse que tu remet en cause.

- C'est injuste…répondit Lissa, commençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Mais c'est ainsi… ajouta Shen Yu, renonçant, pour cette fois à punir ce qui devait être l'ultime remise en question de Lissa »


	7. L'Oeil Accusateur du Golem

Requiem avançait d'un pas décidé et ferme, mais non moins précautionneusement. Le fait était qu'il avait conscience d'évoluer sur le terrain de jeu choisi par ses ennemis. Et que ces derniers se soient montrés à eux avant de disparaître n'augurait rien de bon. Ils savaient combien étaient restés dans les montagnes à la terre sèche et combien étaient repartis vers la ville, porter secours à Tatsumi. Il ne faisait aucun doute que certains se trouvaient encore dans les parages, à les attendre.  
Il était clair pour le Saint de Bronze de l'Hydre Mâle qu'il était seul et livré à lui-même. Cette seule pensée ne manqua pas de faire apparaître sur son visage, déjà dur, un sourire carnassier. C'était bien comme ça qu'il aimait être et se battre. Les autres ne pouvaient que constituer une gène et il en avait eu la preuve face à cette hydre dans cette dimension bizarre. S'il avait été seul, il lui aurait réglé son compte sans aucun problème, il en était convaincu.  
Un mouvement furtif sur le côté attira son attention.

« - Montre-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher et ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'infliger la correction que tu mérite. Allez, montre-toi!

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si ce n'était la sensation d'entendre un petit ricanement sarcastique.  
S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Requiem, c'était bien que l'on se moque de lui. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, il se rua vers l'arbuste d'où il avait vu le mouvement et, concentrant ses forces, le fit éclater sans aucun ménagement.  
Rien ne se trouvait derrière et, une fois de plus, il entendit le rire moqueur résonner dans le vent. Il réalisa que l'objectif de son ennemi était de le faire sortir de ses gonds et eut bien du mal à réprimer l'envie de hurler sa rage. Seule l'idée que cela ne ferait qu'accroître l'amusement de l'inconnu lui donna la force de se contenir.

- Envisages-tu de me faire attendre encore longtemps?  
- Intéressant..., commenta une voix narquoise qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement au saint de bronze qui la reconnaissait sans mal. Tu as beau être une brute, tu sais comment te tenir. Bravo, j'applaudis la performance. Un barbare sans cervelle comme toi mérite au moins ça.  
- C'est donc toi, répondit Requiem. Très bien. À défaut de l'orignal, je vais pouvoir me défouler sur la copie...

Une silhouette s'avança d'un pas sûr, dévoilant les lignes épurées de l'habit sacré de bronze du Microscope. Rapidement, à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, l'Hydre Mâle reconnu les traits caractéristiques des Golem derrière l'apparente perfection de la reproduction visuel, si bien qu'il cracha a terre.

- ... ce qui est fort dommage, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même. Je rêverais d'enfoncer mon poing dans la figure de ce pédant prétentieux.

Le Golem du Microscope éclata de rire avant de poser un oeil non moins amusé sur Requiem.

- Comme s'il avait à craindre d'une boule de nerfs comme toi. Vraiment, ce n'est pas comme si lui ou moi avions à te craindre. Si tu te bats contre moi, ce ne sont pas tes poings qui vont prévaloir, sale rat. »

Sans crier gare, le Golem se jeta à l'attaque, le poing fermé contre son flanc. Requiem ne se laissa guère déstabiliser par cet assaut frontal sans finesse. Il lança son poing droit devant lui vers le visage de son ennemi, mais le manqua à sa grande surprise. Immédiatement, il se mit en garde, voyant le poing de son adversaire arriver sur lui, mais il lui sembla mal placer sa défense et le coup passa à travers, le frappant en plein visage.  
Requiem recula de quelques pas, alors que son adversaire le toisait.

« - Eh bien, tu me semble avoir quelques difficultés à viser, mon pauvre ami. C'est bien beau de mettre tout ton énergie dans tes coups, mais si tu n'est pas fichu d'être plus précis que ça, cela ne te servira pas à grand chose.  
- La ferme! Cria Requiem, se laissant de nouveau à l'attaque pour se retrouver avec l'index du Golem posé sur son front.  
- Ce genre de confrontation ne m'amuse pas le moins du monde. Subis l'Oeil Accusateur du Golem! »

Le Saint de Bronze bondit en arrière, essayant d'esquiver, mais au moment où il atterrissait, il constata que le paysage dans son entièreté avait disparu. Il se retrouvait perdu au milieu d'une brume impénétrable, sans aucun repère. Exhortant le Golem à se montrer, il réalisa rapidement que seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondait. Il se retrouvait bel et bien seul, totalement isolé, livré à lui-même, mais cette fois-ci, cette pensée ne lui arracha pas le moindre sourire.

Ithaque avait repéré sa cible bien avant d'arriver à proximité. Le paysage rocailleux était plein de lourds rochers suffisamment gros et nombreux pour lui permettre de se dissimuler aux yeux du Golem de la Grue. Ce dernier se trouvait au milieux du sentier, droit et fier. Il semblait l'attendre de pied ferme, décidé à en découdre.  
Le Saint de Bronze de la Girafe en prit acte, mais ne changea pas ses plans pour autant. Il ne doutait pas que ses autres compagnons se laisseraient entraîner dans des combats inutiles, dont le seul but était, au mieux, de les affaiblir. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il se rendait compte que son ainesse prévalait de loin. Six mois semblaient être courts dans la vie d'un guerrier, mais ils avaient suffis à forger en lui un esprit tactique visiblement très supérieur au leur.  
Ils étaient tous de jeunes loups, excités à l'idée d'un combat et manquant de direction. Cette perspective n'était guère réjouissante pour la suite. Le guerrier sacré savait à quel point la discipline était rigoureuse au Sanctuaire et tous allaient au devant de grosse déconvenues s'ils ne changeaient pas rapidement d'attitude.  
Pour l'heure, son objectif principal était de passer outre son ennemi. Seul le Sculpteur était important. Il était vital qu'il conserve toute son énergie pour l'abattre. Très vraisemblablement, il allait être puissant et dangereux et se battre avant même d'aller l'affronter ne ferait qu'augmenter les chances d'échec.  
Avançant furtivement, il contourna le Golem qui fixait l'horizon face à lui avec attention, tout en prenant soin de dissimuler habilement son aura, puis il reprit sa route sans même un regard en arrière.

La brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse à chaque seconde qui passait et Requiem ne distinguait même plus ses pieds, se demandant presque s'il restait un sol sous eux pour les soutenir. Eût-il été homme à avoir peur, il se serait presque mis à craindre de chuter dans un abîme sans fond. Cette situation n'était guère confortable et il savait qu'il était en fâcheuse posture, incapable de distinguer un adversaire qu'il n'avait pas été capable de toucher lorsqu'il l'avait face à lui.

« - Montre-toi! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps en des jeux inutiles!  
- Tu n'aimes pas grand chose, en fait, fit la voix d'Antonio.

Requiem se retourna brusquement, surpris de voir son compagnon d'armes face à lui dans la brume. Immédiatement, il fronça les sourcils, essayant de distinguer la peau caractéristique des Golem, mais il lui apparu qu'il s'agissait bien du Saint de Bronze du Lynx, et non d'une copie.

- Que fais-tu là? Demanda Requiem sur la défensive. Si c'est pour m'aider que tu es là, tu...  
- Personne d'autre ne peux t'aider, as-tu oublié? Pourquoi proposer son aide à quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas?

L'Hydre Mâle cilla. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discours et se rendit compte qu'il attendait bel et bien des autres qu'ils soient venus l'aider, même s'il était conscient qu'il aurait malgré tout refusé cette aide par fierté.

- Alors que fais-tu là? Répéta-t-il, piqué au vif.  
- Nous sommes venus te regarder en train de te vautrer lamentablement dans ton échec, quoi d'autre? Fit la voix d'Ithaque.  
- Toi aussi...?  
- Pas que lui, déclara Lissa en lui révélant également la présence des autres Saints de Bronze qu'il pensait repartis pour la ville. Nous tous sommes là pour le voir.  
- Tu n'es pas digne d'être un Saint et tu le sais, ajouta Jaku.  
- Rien d'autre ne compte que toi et toi seul, Lâcha Hiro avec amertume.  
- As-tu donc si peur que l'on vienne te frapper dans le dos? Ironisa Niwa »

Le Saint de Bronze recula d'un pas. Il lui apparaissait clairement qu'il n'était pas normal que tous ses compagnons se trouvent ici et l'accablent au lieu de résoudre le problème. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il réalisait que la brume était suffisamment épaisse pour dissimuler ses pieds, mais pas assez pour cacher à sa vue les deux Saints qui se trouvaient à près de cinq mètres de lui. Il était clair qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas la réalité, pas entièrement en tout cas. Ce qu'il se voyait asséné en paroles ne faisait jamais que refléter la véracité de ses propres doutes.  
Un petit ricanement se fit entendre, émergeant de nulle part.

« - Pauvre petit guerrier. Tu donnes l'apparence de dureté, tu fais le fort et le fier, mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un enfant apeuré qui à peur de son ombre et qui cherche l'approbation de ses pairs par sa seule puissance. C'en serait risible, si ce n'était à ce point pitoyable.  
- Ah, je viens de comprendre quel était ton pouvoir, déclara soudain Requiem. Tu irrites les gens en leur racontant des idioties de pseudo-psy.  
- Et dire que j'y ai vraiment cru pendant un instant, se moqua la voix du Golem. Cela m'apprendra à continuer de croire que tu as un cerveau. Allons, et si nous explorions tout cela un peu plus en profondeur. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Sans qu'il n'ait eu l'opportunité de fournir la moindre réponse, Requiem se sentit s'enfoncer brusquement dans le sol et tomber.

Les échanges entre Antonio et le Golem du Dauphin étaient aussi rapides que violents. Le Saint de Bronze ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quel point la copie ressemblait à l'original. Il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, mais pour le peu qu'il avait côtoyé le Saint du Dauphin, il lui avait paru être une personne calme et prévenante, attentionnée envers les autres. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer se battre de cette façon. A fortiori, l'image du dauphin ne lui évoquait certes pas beaucoup de violence, à l'inverse de Niwa à la sauvagerie si crue.  
La Golem attaquait principalement avec son poing gauche sur lequel se trouvait la représentation du bec du dauphin et qui était la partie là plus dense de son armure. Son poing droit n'assenait jamais que de petits coups rapides visant à aider à la feinte. En outre, son jeu de jambe était assez incroyable et Antonio peinait à garder le rythme soutenu de son ennemi. Malgré tout, le Golem ne parvenait pas à placer de coup décisif, si bien qu'aucun des deux n'avait vraiment réussi à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.  
Le Lynx fit un bond en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance et prendre le temps de souffler. Pourtant, à peine avait-il posé un pied à terre qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Le Golem semblait avoir concentré le plus gros de sa puissance dans ses jambes et il avait déjà fondu sur lui à une vitesse folle, tel l'animal qu'il représentait fendant les eaux à toute allure. Pris de cours, il ne parvint pas à bloquer le coup de pied qui l'envoya percuter un rocher avec une violence incroyable.  
Antonio essaya de se remettre rapidement sur pied en dépit de son souffle coupé, tout en craignant une nouvelle offensive qui n'eût pas lieu. A sa grande surprise, le visage du Golem ne semblait pas exprimer la moindre satisfaction. Au contraire, il paraissait contrarié.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu pensais en avoir fini avec moi avec un seul coup de pied? Demanda Antonio à la limite de la vexation. Il en faudra beaucoup plus que cela?

Le Golem secoua la tête, l'air triste.

- Tout cela ne m'amuse guère. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, répondit l'autre. Je devrais en finir rapidement pour aller aider les autres, mais je crois que tu vas me retenir beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais escompté.

Antonio fut surpris d'une telle déclaration. Il retrouvait soudainement le même tempérament qu'il avait décelé chez Hiro et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir à la confirmation que ce jeune homme doux pourrait également être ce même guerrier redoutable s'il lui faisait face. En outre, il était étonné que des créations telles que ces Golems puissent exprimer des sentiments aussi forts que l'inquiétude pour l'un des leurs.

- Mais qu'êtes-vous donc? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Nous ne sommes jamais que des poupées, répondit le Golem avec une amertume et une douleur saisissantes. Nous sommes un peu de terre avec un peu de vie en elle.  
- Je ne peux pas te croire, ce n'est pas possible... Vous ne pouvez pas... Tu ne peux pas être juste ça... Tu est trop...  
- Humain?  
- ... Oui, répondit Antonio dans un souffle.  
- Et pourtant..., conclu le Golem avec douleur avant de se remettre en posture de combat. »

Les assauts reprirent sans plus attendre, mais cette fois, Antonio était clairement dominé par son adversaire. Plein de questions et de doutes, il faisait face à des assauts à la violence redoublée, ne parvenant pas à savoir à quoi il faisait face et en pouvant s'empêcher de penser que d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était son propre camarade qu'il affrontait ici.

Alors que la brume commençait à se dissiper, Requiem frémit. Il reconnaissait les montagne de Transylvanie où avait eu lieu son entrainement et qu'il avait quittées si peu de temps avant. Il sentait si distinctement la morsure caractéristique du froid et le vent si sec qu'il asséchait la gorge en quelques secondes qu'il pensa un moment y avoir été téléporté. Après tout, il s'était retrouvé le matin même dans une dimension parallèle.  
Il observa le paysage autour de lui, essayant de contenir cet élan de nostalgie qui s'emparait de lui. Il sentait presque l'odeur acidulée des conifères secs parmi lesquels il avait évolué pendant près de six ans, le doucereux du calcaire et du granit des roches, le sucré de l'herbe et de la terre sous ses pieds. Il réprima une envie de s'allonger sur ce sol familier alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était là par l'action de son ennemi. Celui-ci n'était pas visible, mais il eut tôt fait de déceler un mouvement derrière lui.  
Sans se poser la moindre question, lui lança son poing qui fut stoppé par une main nue. Amares, son maître lui faisait face, l'air dur.

« - Tu n'as jamais su tenir ta place, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il envoyait Requiem valser dans les airs sans effort.  
- Que faites-vous là? Demanda Requiem.  
- Je suis ton maître, je suis là pour t'enseigner. Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais arriver à faire quoique ce soit de toi, je n'en suis pas sûr.  
- J'ai obtenu la Cloth de l'Hydre Mâle! J'ai réussi à surmonter votre entraînement, cela compte!  
- Seulement dans tes rêves! Tu en es loin, pauvre sot!

Alors qu'Amares disait ces mots, Requiem constata qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une simple tunique. Il cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises, ayant l'impression de perdre la tête.

- Mais pourtant..., commença-t-il.  
- Arrête de rêver! Comment veux-tu devenir fort si tu passe ton temps à seulement rêver de l'être. Tu n'est qu'un petit enfant qui a tout à apprendre. Tu ne sais rien encore et tu prétend pouvoir me porter un coup?

Requiem recula d'un pas, mais il se rendit compte que la distance de son pas avait été bien courte. Regardant ses mains, il eut l'impression de voir de petits poings frêles et en sangs, incapables de causer le moindre mal. Ses jambes étaient courtes et chétives, bien loin des membres musclés qu'il avait cru avoir quelques instants plus tôt.

- Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve? Je ne suis jamais devenu un Saint de Bronze?  
- Il faudrait d'abord que tu en soit capable. Tu compte sur les autres pour te battre, mais ce ne sont pas les autres qui vont se battre pour toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir parvenir à ton objectif, et tu en es loin, sinon incapable. Tu es pitoyable, petit rat chétif ! »

Alors qu'il entendait ces mots, Requiem sentit une colère sourde commencer à monter en lui. Un court instant, il eût la sensation de grandir, de devenir plus fort, mais la main de son maître posée sur sa tête dissipa l'illusion.

- Allons, viens avec moi, dit Amares avec douceur. Il est temps d'aller se reposer. Tu dois être épuisé. Je sais que je suis exigeant avec toi, mais il faut que tu comprennes tout le chemin qu'il te reste à parcourir pour voir le bout de ton chemin. »

L'enfant se sentit un peu dérouté par ce changement soudain de discours, mais n'émit pas la moindre contestation. Il savait que son maître était aussi sévère que juste. S'il lui avait parlé aussi durement, c'est qu'il avait une raison de le faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'oubliait pas la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à son arrivée et comment Amares avait été convaincu de travailler durement pour faire du jeune garçon le guerrier puissant qu'il voulait devenir.

Ithaque avait fini par arriver jusqu'à une large crevasse. Le chemin s'était déroulé sans accroc en dépit des embuches naturelles auxquelles il avait du faire face. Embusqué derrière un rocher, il observait cet homme dont la cape volait au vent et qui semblait attendre patiemment. Il y avait quelque chose de presque surnaturel dans son immobilisme, rompu uniquement par les plis de sa cape. Son armure de couleur sombre paraissait lui conférer une aura supplémentaire, irradiant d'une rare puissance et le Saint de Bronze en sentait presque les vibration, même à plusieurs mètres d'elle.  
Au bout de quelques minutes d'observation, a attendre le moment idéal, un aigle vint se poser en hauteur sur une branche. Celle-ci céda son le poids de l'animal qui prit immédiatement son envol dans un petit cri mécontent, tandis que le végétal déboulait, entrainant avec lui quelques cailloux. Le Sculpteur se tourna vers le bruit.  
Dans un mouvement presque félin, Ithaque bondit de sa cachette, fondant sur le dos de son adversaire pour lui assener un coup décisif. Pourtant, rien ne se passa comme le Saint l'avait prévu. En premier lieu, le Sculpteur semblait être tout à fait conscient de sa présence et à peine Ithaque était-il sorti de sa cachette, qu'il vit un petit marteau et une châsse surgir dans les mains du renégat, alors qu'il se tournait vers lui avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Tandis que, pris dans son élan, Ithaque se retrouvait incapable de s'arrêter, fonçant droit vers les outils qui lui paraissaient de plus en plus mortels à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, il vit une ombre passer au-dessus de lui et se vit envoyer valser dans le décors par le Golem de la Grue.  
Le Guerrier sacré de la Girafe se releva, essuyant sa lèvre blessée d'où coulait une larme de sang et se maudit lui-même pour son échec cuisant. Non seulement, il avait manqué l'opportunité de se débarrasser de son puissant ennemi, mais il se retrouvait face à deux adversaires au lieu d'un.

« - Sérieusement, croyais-tu que je ne t'avais pas vu arriver jusqu'ici? Lui demanda le Sculpteur. Je te donne l'impression d'être si faible que cela?  
- Je pouvais bien essayer, répliqua Ithaque.  
- Tu aurais aussi pu essayer de te comporter en véritable guerrier et affronter celui qui t'attendais, plutôt que de fuir comme un lâche, cracha le Golem qui visiblement était vexé de son attitude. Est-ce ainsi qu'un soldat fait face à son devoir?  
- La ferme, trancha Ithaque au comble de la frustration de son échec et désignant le Sculpteur du doigt. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec la piétaille. Écarte-toi et laisse moi affronter ton maître! »

Le Saint renégat laissa entendre un petit gloussement amusé tandis que le Golem fulminait de rage.

« - Je vais te montrer ce que vaut la piétaille, grogna-t-il plein de rage. »

Requiem était arrivé jusqu'au cabanon où il résidait avec son maître. Ce dernier lui avait fait prendre son bain et avait même préparé le repas du soir. Un repas chaud, chose inhabituelle. Il s'était même donné la peine d'allumer un feu dans la cheminé qui dispersait une douce chaleur réconfortante.  
Le jeune enfant respira toutes ces odeurs, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la caresse du feu qui se trouvait non loin et se laissa envahir par le bien-être qui en résultait. Il ne lui semblait avoir connu que la douleur des entraînements et la morsure du froid depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le camp d'entraînement, et là, il se voyait enfin offert le repos auquel il aspirait tant de jours. Il observa le bois de l'habitation qui le protégeait du froid, les volets rabattus étouffant le bruit du vent et se fut avec sérénité qu'il avala la gamelle de viande chaude qui avait été préparée pour lui.  
Lorsqu'il eût finit son diner, son maître l'invita à le suivre et le mena jusqu'au lit où il allongea sa tête sur ses genoux. Amares lui caressa les cheveux pendant de longues minutes, le berçant pour qu'il s'endorme et en le quittant pas des yeux. La respiration de Requiem se fit de plus en plus régulière pour ne plus devenir qu'un doux sifflement.  
Ce fut à ce moment que le regard du maître se durcit et qu'il abattit sa main sur le cou de son élève, faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang.


End file.
